Loss of Memories
by SuckerForDelena
Summary: Set after "Plan B", the 6th episode of season 2. After Damon kills Mason, Katherine takes Damon's memories away as he planed to put a kink in her plan. Now Damon is left with only the memories till 1864. He doesn't remember anything. Not even being turned into a vampire. Please R&R. This is a Delena, Forwood, and Beremy.
1. Preface

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is just a random idea that popped up in my mind. This is just a filler chapter. I just want to refresh your memories of the episode.**

**This story will not be following the storyline. I have made a few changes here and there. It a Delena story! Hope you like it!**

**I don't own The Vampire Diaries.**

**Thanks my beta Danni1989 for looking over.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

I roll up Mason's body in a blanket, it was the easiest way to dispose of him right now. I didn't want to see the body anymore, I was proud of what I did but that didn't mean I wanted to see it. Stefan walked in the front door and showed the moonstone to me," All this for that?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yep." Stefan replied and tossed me the moonstone. "I see you've exercised your usual restraint."

"Had to be done." I tell him, take Mason's phone to text Carol on behalf of him. _"Carol, big opportunity in Florida, I'm gonna be gone for a long time. Will send for my things once I get settled. Much love, Mason."_

"Let's get rid of the body." Stefan said after I had hit send.

"Oh, last number dialled. I wonder who that could possibly be." I pushed redial and Stefan tried to stop me,"No, no, no! Don't provoke her!"

Katherine answered her phone, thinking it was Mason calling,_"Mason, you should have been here an hour ago._" Stefan continued to try to get me off the phone, but I pushed him back. Stefan walked away in frustration while I talked to Katherine.

"Wrong boy toy." I answered.

_"Damon. For once you've surprised me. I assume Mason is with you?" _She asks. _He is in a way. _I thought to myself.

"He's right beside me! Although, his heart's across the room." I told her snidely.

_"You shouldn't have." _She said, her voice calm but I knew her well enough to detect the threatening undercurrent.

"I've had a very busy day today. I killed a werewolf, found a moonstone. Hey, did you know that he hid the moonstone in the bottom of a well full of vervain? I guess he didn't trust you very much. Although, he did love you. Poor guy." I said having real empathy for Mason as I myself had been used by this bitch,"Hey, where are you? Because, you know, I could bring him over. Last goodbyes and all that." I said to her.

_"You have no idea what you've just done." _She hissed.

"Aww, did I put a kink in your master plan? I'm so sorry." I said faking sympathy.

_"Do you honestly believe that I don't have a plan B? And if that fails, a plan C, then a plan D, and- you know how the alphabet works, don't you? Send my love to Stefan."_ She said and hung up.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

**GILBERT HOUSE**

I walk downstairs and into the kitchen and asked no one in particular,"Where is Jeremy?"

"Oh, he went straight up to his room. He said he wasn't hungry." Alaric informed to me. I helped him lay out the plates and look over at Jenna, who was on the phone with someone.

"Who is she talking to?" I questioned Ric.

"I don't know. Everything go okay today?" He responded and interrogated.

"There were a few hiccups, but yeah." I replied honestly.

"Of course, I understand." Jenna said on the phone then turned toward me and added,"Elena, it's for you." Jenna handed me the phone.

"Who is it?" Jenna shrugged but didn't say anything. I took the phone from her outstretched hand and placed it on my ear,"Hello?"

_"Hello, Elena."_ Katherine replied from the other end. I looked at Ric, who was not looking at me questioningly. But instead of answering I just walked out of the room.

"Katherine." I acknowledged.

_"Did you enjoy your little rendezvous with Stefan this morning? I will always know, Elena. I will always be one step ahead of you. When are you gonna figure that out? Do you know how easy it was to get inside of your house? To replace Aunt Jenna's vervain perfume, to convince her to stop drinking her special tea?"_ I looked over at Jenna. Alaric wanted to know what's going on, but I put my hand up, gesturing to him to hold on.

"No." I said shaking my head. I couldn't believe that she'd been in my house. I guess I technically could believe it since she is Katherine, but still.

_"Jenna's been my little spy for days now. But unlike you, Jenna actually listens to me. So when I suggested that the world would be a much better place if she were to just …"_

Just as she said this Jenna held a knife into the air and pointed it at her stomach. I dropped the phone. "Jenna, no!" Jenna stabbed herself in the stomach and fell to the floor.

"Jenna! Jenna!" Alaric shouted as him and I rushed over to her.

_"Well, you get the idea."_ Katherine said and hung up.

* * *

><p><strong>MYSTIC FALLS HOSPITAL<strong>

I walked out into the waiting room. Jeremy got up and walked toward me,"Is she okay?"

"The doctors told Alaric that she got lucky. She's gonna make it. She's gonna be okay." I informed.

"Does she remember what happened?" He asked.

"No, nothing. It's all a part of Katherine's mind compulsion." I explained.

"Why would Katherine hurt Jenna?" Jeremy questioned still worried and I couldn't blame him.

"Because she's trying to send a message. That she could get to anybody." I started to cry and turned away. I didn't want him to see me cry.

"Hey, hey, hey, come here." Jeremy said and embraced me.

"It's gonna be okay." He tried to reassure me.

"No, it's not." I cried.

"She's gonna pay, Elena. I don't know how but she's gonna pay." Jeremy promised me.

* * *

><p><strong>SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE<strong>

I walked into the library. Stefan was already standing by the fireplace. He turned to face me and had tears in his eyes,"I'm so sorry."

"We were stupid. Sneaking around, thinking that we weren't gonna get caught." I said.

"I know." He replied.

"We did this. Stefan, Jenna's in the hospital and Jeremy could be next. All because we didn't - we didn't listen to her. Because - because we're together. Stefan" I sniffled. It was hard to say what I was saying but it was essential.

"I know what you're gonna say to me." He said and I walked closer to him.

"Then let me say it. I've been so selfish because I love you so much and I know how much you love me. But it's over. Stefan, it has to be." I said softly. _It hurt so much to say those words but they were essential._

"Elena, I..." Stefan started but I cut him,"Don't, Stefan." I grabbed his face in my hands, having tears in my eyes as well.

"It has to be." I hesitated, but finally gave him one last kiss goodbye. I pulled away and looked at him for a second and walked out of the room before I can change my mind. I strolled down the front hallway, clutching my stomach and continuing to cry. I reach the front door and open it, but Damon stopped me.

I turned round and looks at him."Elena. I riled Katherine up. I - I wasn't thinking. I didn't think." Damon said with an apologetic tone.

"It doesn't matter, Damon. She won. Katherine won." I walked out and close the door.

* * *

><p><strong>KATHERINE'S BEDROOM<strong>

**KPOV**

I'm pacing back and forth and talking to Matt, who was sitting on the bed," I apologize if I seem rattled. Circumstances have changed suddenly, and I had to adjust." I said down on the bed,"Mind control is a necessary evil. You see, I need a werewolf, and I've lost the one that I had. Now, tell me what you're going to do to help me get a new one."

"I'm going to go after Tyler Lockwood." Matt said in a monotonous tone.

"And you're not going to stop." I compelled the blonde teenager.

"And I'm not going to stop." He responded in the same monotonous tone.

"Until?" I prompted.

"Until he kills me." Matt responds and I smirked, "Now that that's settled I need to make a call. You may go." Matt got up and left.

"Liv?" I said when the voice came on the other end.

_"Katherine."_ The girl on the other end acknowledged.

"I need a favour." I said. I didn't ask for favours, I just called in the ones I felt I was deserved.

_"What?" _The voice on the other end said.

"I want you to come to Mystic Falls first." I ordered.

* * *

><p><strong>After 3 Hours<strong>

"Good you're here." I said when I opened the door.

"You called. Now, tell me what do I have to do?" Liv replied a bit annoyed.

"I want you to come erase Damon Salvatore's memories." I told her diabolically. It was essential.

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE**

"Katherine," I said when I sensed her presence,"What are you doing here? Wasn't it enough what you did to Jenna?" I demanded, speeding toward her and pinned her to the opposite wall. Suddenly I felt pain in my head like someone was hammering it and fell on the ground.

"That was a gift for Stefan and Elena for not doing what I said. This…" She point towards a girl and then towards me,"Is for what you did. I don't think you will ever stop trying to protect you sweet little Elena. Or trying to stop my plans." She spoke and I had no idea what she was going to do.

"Liv, how long?" She asked the witch.

"One minute." That was the last thing I heard before unconsciousness enveloped me, and everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How was it? Should I continue? This is just a introduction and refresher. I wanted to refresh your memories of the episode. The real drama will start in the next chapter. Please review and tell if I should continue!**


	2. What the hell happened?

**A/N: Hey everyone!**

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you like this. The story is officially staring from now on.**

**I don't own 'The Vampire Diaries'.**

**Thanks to my beta, Danni1989, for pre-reading.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

I wonder where I am? This looks like a fine estate, but I am sure I haven't been here. "_Had father really sold me as a slave he said he would? No, that's can't be the truth. He wouldn't do that to me, would he?__"_ I must find some gentleman and ask where I am. I don't remember coming here.

When I was making my way down the foyer I caught my reflection in the mirror and froze. I am wearing something made up of leather and beneath it a shirt that is far softer then my daily wears. These are not my daily clothes. But that is not the thing that caught my attention. My hair. It's short and straight. I remember it being longer and curlier up until yesterday. I don't remember visiting a barber yesterday.

I am muddled, I must find someone. I will ask them where I am, so I can return to my home. I discover a large living room where Stefan, Katherine-our house guest, she came two days ago only- a girl that looks like Emily, girl that has faint features of Mrs. Forbes and two men were sitting.

"Brother, why are we here?" I asked Stefan. Relieved to have finally found him.

"Damon, we both decided yesterday to have a meeting today. And you are already half an hour late." He told me and I was confused.

"I apologise. But what is this meeting about? And who are all these people?" I asked genuinely confused. I do not remember any of these people.

"Damon, you don't remember who I am?" Katherine asked.

"Of course I do, Miss Katherine." I told her.

"What?" Everyone spit out at the same time. Shock evident on their face.

"You just came here yesterday, didn't you? Father told me." I said proudly, that I remember.

"I am not Katherine," The girl said with disgusted," I am Elena"

"But father told me you were Katherine." I tell her.

"You have got to be kidding me." A man that looks older than everyone present here said.

"And who you might be sir?" I asked him politely.

"I am Alaric," The man answered. A girl that resemble Emily was glaring at me. Did I do something wrong?

"Are you related to Emily in some way? Doesn't she looks like Emily, brother?" I ask her.

"Yes, she is." Stefan answers.

"Brother I might ask, how did I get in these foreign cloths?" I asked and everyone continued staring at me.

"Damon, what do you remember before getting here?" The boy asked.

"I was with father in the study. And then I found myself here. Who you are again, sir?" I asked.

"I am Jeremy. Elena's brother." He said and I remembered nothing of a Jeremy.

"But Father told me our house-guest was alone in the world." I spoke confused. This was so not how I remember things.

"I still can't believe you lost your memory. By the way, I am Bonnie." The girl that looks like Emily said.

"And I am Caroline." The blonde girl said.

There is a silence in the room and suddenly I am aware of four thumping sounds in the room. My throat became noticeably dry and without thinking I jump towards Elena. A pain shot through my head and I clutch it in my hand and fall to the ground.

"Bonnie, stop!" I heard Elena shout before Stefan stabbed me with a needle and I black out.

I wake up in a dark cell like room. I was thinking right, father seems to have sold me. But what did I do? Suddenly some memories came rushing to me.

I was attacking Katherine, no, wait, she said her name was Elena. Why did I attack her? And what was that thumping sound? It sounded like a heartbeat. And my throat went dry like someone has rubbed it with sand paper. And I am so thirsty. But when I think about thirst, it is not the thirst for water. I need that warm dark red coloured liquid that was running inside that fine women, Elena, who looks like our house-guest, Katherine. There was this one girl that said her name was Bonnie; she was doing something with her hand and mind that caused a very sharp pain in my head.

"_What was she? A psychic? What am I? Demon? Devil? Why do I feel this thirst for blood? Am I one of those demons father told us about? No, that can't be true. I would remember if I was one, wouldn't I?" I thought to myself._

I heard two pairs of footsteps advancing toward me and only one of them has a heartbeat. First Stefan's face came into view, right behind him was Elena, "How are you feeling?" She asked.

**EPOV**

"I am fine. I apologise for my previous behaviour, Miss Elena," Damon said with guilt," I don't know what came over me."

"You don't need to be sorry, Damon. And call me Elena." She said with a smile on her face. She was very beautiful, very much like Katherine.

"Here, have this," Stefan said throwing a blood bag inside the cell. "You will feel better."

"I can't drink this!" Damon said disgusted. I haven't ever imagined him repulsed by blood. The Damon I know would have jumped at a chance like this.

"Damon, you have to." Stefan insisted.

"No! I refuse to." He declared.

"Do you want to get out of here?" I ask softly. I could see the change in his face when I said this. His face grew a bit happy at the idea of getting out of here.

"Yes." He said cheerfully.

"Then you will have to drink this first." I told him and he looked resistant once again.

"But, this is someone's blood." I can tell he was trying to resist it.

"Damon, please!" I pleaded like I did at that night in the tomb. He slowly drank the blood.

"Elena, are you sure this is a good idea?" He asked me softly.

"Yes. I am 100% positive." I said and Stefan opened the door and left.

"You shouldn't be here!" Damon said taking a step back when I enter the cell," I almost killed you last time."

"You wouldn't now. You just had a blood bag." I said advancing towards him.

"But, I just tried to hurt you. How are you sure I wouldn't again?" He asked

"Because I know you." I said taking his hand in mine and softly caressing it.

"How? I don't remember meeting you." He spoke.

"Yeah, I know." I said, I know we will have to address the issue at a point of time, "It's because you have lost your memories."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how was it? Did you like it? How will Damon react hearing this? Will he freak? Will he stay calm? What will he do? How is Elena gonna make him believe she is telling the truth? Please review and share your ideas!**


	3. You lost your memories

**A/N: Hey everyone!**

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you like this.**

**I don't own 'The Vampire Diaries'.**

**This chapter is not beta'ed as my beta is not well, so forgive me for any mistakes.**

**Guest Review Reply:**

Guest: Damon with no memories is cute.

_Yeah, I also think the same!_

Guest: I loved Damon's reactions, the end with him and Elena was my favorite :)

I am glad you liked it!

Sarah:_ I am happy you loved this story!_

Malin:_ Good to know you liked this story!_

**P.S: Please leave a name on the reviews so that I can thanks you and not get it all messed up.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>"Cause I know you." I said taking his hand in mine and softly caressing it.<em>

_"How? I don't remember meeting you."_

_"Yeah, I know." I said, I know we will have to address the issue at a point of time,"It's cause you have lost your memories."_

"I am fairly certain you are confused, miss. I remember everything fairly well."

"Don't you think there is anything that you can't understand?"

"There are a few thing. But how do I believe that I know you?"

"I can prove." I said taking out my phone. I have a few picture of me and Damon. _I wish that will be enough prove for him!_

"What is that?" He asked eyeing the phone like it is something alien. Yeah, it might be alien to him, he doesn't remember anything of past 145 years.

"This is called a mobile phone," I said holding the phone up,"We use this to call, click pictures, listen to music, almost everything, now-a-days."

"Here see these." I show him some pictures of us dancing in 'Miss Mystic Falls'. Jenna took them while we were dancing. They are really cute.

"Are we together?" He asked eyeing the pictures.

_I wish we were._"No, I was with Stefan but we broke up yesterday."

"What year is it?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"2014"

"Bu-but," Damon stuttered,"H-how is it possible for me to live so long?"

"That is because," I said slowly, knowing this is a sensitive subject,"You are a vampire."

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

"Hello, Miss Lockwood." I greeted her as I enter the house Lockwood's Maison.

"Caroline, thank good you are here!" She said clearly relived,"There are so many preparations left for the Masquerade Ball! I don't know how we will finish all the thing in just one month! It's supposed to be the biggest function of the year and I don't know how we will ever make it good!" She ranted, ushering me inside.

"It will be perfect, don't worry."

"I wish so."

We spend the next few hours planning the events. I am so happy I got a chance to plan this event! It is the biggest event that happens in Mystic Falls once in three years. If this event went successful I will be able to get in any university I want.

I heard some noises coming from the kitchen while we were discussing about the event further. I concentrate a little and I recognise them as Matt, Tyler and some girl's. They were fighting. Matt is acting weirdly. He is trying to pick up a fight with him. Why?

_"Okay, you need to calm your drunk ass down right now!" Tyler said._

_"Do something about it!" Matt challenges._

"I need some water. I will be back in a sec." I excused myself.

"Okay."

"I'm not gonna fight you."As Tyler said this, Matt rushes over him and throws him on the floor and punches him in the face. Tyler gets up and punches Matt the exact moment I arrives.

I make my way to the kitchen and see that Matt is hitting Tyler whereas Tyler is trying to stop the fight," Matt! What are you doing?" I asked standing between them and holding them apart.

"I can't! Let me go, I have to finish!" Matt yelled. He keeps on trying to hit Tyler.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Tyler asked, confused.

"Let me go!" I look at him, push him and elbows him hard in the face. He falls on the floor, unconscious. I go toward him,"Matt?"

"How did you...?" Tyler asked.

"Matt failed. If Matt fails, I can't." I heard Lara mummer.

I turn around and see Lara pointing a knife at Tyler's shoulder,"Tyler, watch out!" I shouted for him to turn, but Lara had already stabbed him and the force from which he turned caused Lara to hit her head on the kitchen counter and fall down. I could here her pulse slowing down to nothing. Tyler looks at his wound and rushes over to Sarah.

"No, no, no! Come on, wake up! Sarah, open your eyes, wake up! This can't happen, oh no, this can't happen. This can't be happening! Sarah! Sarah, get up! Sarah! Open your eyes! This can't be happening!" Tyler catches his head and screams.

"Tyler? Tyler?! Tyler, what's happening?" I asked when he sits on the floor with his hands clutching his head.

"Get away!" He groaned.

"What's happening?!" I asked again. When he raises his head, his eyes are amber. It tells me that he has triggered the curse.

"Ty, it's okay." I said keeping a comforting hand on his good shoulder.

"You don't know what I am talking about!" He shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

"What?!" I said shocked,"That's not possible. I am sorry, but I think you have some mental issues, miss." That can't be true, I refuse to believe it's true. Father already don't like me, if this is true he will hate me. This can't be the truth, this just can't be. And even if it is the truth how can I ever loose 145 years for memories?

"Damon," Elena said softly.

"Stefan," I shouted. He was there is a second,"Brother, I think, Miss Elena here needs to be tended by a doctor. Please take her."

"Elena, let's go." Stefan told her.

"But-" She started saying something but Stefan cut her,"Not now, just leave now please."

"Okay." She huffed and left.

"Is what she saying the truth?" I asked knowing Stefan will never lie to me.

"Yes." Stefan said taking the seat beside me on the ground.

"But how?"

"You remember Katherine, Our house-guest?"

"Yeah, but she said her name was Elena."

"The girl you were talking to was Elena." Stefan confirmed,"But Katherine is a different person."

"Is she, Miss Elena's twin? They but look identical."

"No, they are doppelgangers."

"Oh" I said dumbly.

"Yeah, In 1864 when she came to stay with up. We both fell for her, she compelled me to not to be scared of her, but you accepted, her as a vampire, and loved her with all your heart. She toyed with both of us. In the starting we didn't know she was with both of us but eventually we figured out and started being jealous and having fights. One night, Jonathan Gilbert made a devise that detect vampires and the whole town started finding vampires and killing them. Katherine also got caught. We both tried to save her and Father shot us, but as we have vampire blood in our system we wake up in transition. You made a deal with Emily, the witch, that you will save her bloodline if she saves Katherine. But to save her she has to save them all, 26 vampires. After 145 years you succeed in opening the tomb where she was, but then came to know she wasn't ever in the tomb." He finished explain.

"Can I have some time alone?"_ This is alot to take in._

"Sure" He said and left.

* * *

><p>I explain to Carol what happened to Lara, but twist the truth,"Matt and I were fighting, we broke up you know, and Sarah was drunk and dancing and she just tripped. And then she wasn't breathing."<p>

"Okay, your mom's on her way and we called Sarah's parents. It was an accident. It was a terrible, tragic accident."

"Mom, the sheriff's here." Tyler informed.

"I'll go prepare her, just don't leave. Just stay here okay? She's going to want to hear the story from you." She exits leaving me alone with Tyler.

"Matt's in the car, sleeping it off. I'll deal with him; I don't want him involved in any of this." I tell him.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm fixing a very bad situation." I replied, somewhat truth.

"Why? I did this. I killed her."

"No, you didn't mean to and I think it's best for everyone…" I start but he cut me off.

"But she's dead! You don't know what that means."

"Actually, Tyler, I think I do."

"No, you don't, Caroline."

"I don't? Look, has your wound healed?" Tyler opens first three buttons of his shirt and check the wound,"How did you...?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how was it? Did you like it? I know,'Masquerade' isn't the biggest function, but let's just assume it is. Hope you don't hate me too much, for bringing Forbewood? Firstly, I love them. I also like Karoline but Forbewood have a special place in my heart, that will be always theirs only. And secondly, at this point of time they are hot with/for each-other. Please review and share your ideas! If you have any request, I am all my ears.**


	4. Memories and feelings

**A/N: Hey everyone!**

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you like this.**

**I don't own 'The Vampire Diaries'.**

**Thanks to my beta, Delovefic, for beta'ing it.**

**Guest Review Reply:**

Guest: _Thanks for pointing out the mistake! Yeah it should be 2010._

Sarah: _Thanks for the review!_

Malin: _I also love Forbewood! Then and now._

**P.S: In the last chapter I wrote the timeline the story was following was of 2014. But it should have been 2010 instead.**

**P.P.S.: Spoiler: Damon is 7 in the first _flashback_. And Stefan is 3.**

**In the second Damon is 19 and Stefan is 15.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

_"Where were you?" Giuseppe asked as I entered the house._

_My clothes had cuts and a lot of mud on them. I just had a fight with two big boys. The bad ones. The ones that like to bully weak children. They were teasing Stefan and humiliating him. I couldn't take it and hit them, hard. Then, we started fighting. Of course they won. I was alone after all._

_"Father, you know, today Damon saved me from those cruel boys."_

_"You had a fight? And you lost?" I could hear the judgement in his voice._

_"No, father. It wasn't like that. They were big and more. I couldn't." I said, my lower lip trembling._

_"You have to join the army Damon!" He shouted,"You can't loose anything! Especially not a fight!"_

_"I tried." I said, trying to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. I knew if I started crying, he would get more mad. Father says tears are weakness._

_"You are a disgrace to this family, Damon." He said and left, carrying Stefan in his arms._

_I got myself to my room. I wish father would give me only 2% of the love he shared with Stefan. I don't know why this has happened, but now it has something to do with mother. After mother's death, he has been distant. Only from me. _Am I really so much of a shame to look at? But why?_ I am good in academics and athletics both. No one complains about me. I never understand what I did wrong. I really hope someday I will get to know, and could make it right._

* * *

><p><em>"Father, has demanded our presence." Stefan said, entering in my room."Immediately." He added when he noticed I wasn't making any move to go with him. I could see it in his face that he had a crappy day and didn't want to add on to that, so I got up,"Only for you." I said walking past him.<em>

_"Thanks" He said, happy._

_"Father, you called for us?" I asked already bored. My voice cold and detached. I had tried, really hard, but I_ was never good enough_ for him. I stopped trying after some years, cause now I understand whatever I do, it won't be good._ Never will be enough.

_"I wanted to talk to you both about some matters that are happening in the town since past few days." He said looking at Stefan._

_"Oh, well, that means I am free to go. Stefan you are the part of town's council, this is for you." I said walking back towards the door._

_"Damon, sit down." He said in a stern voice. I did as he said, rolling my eyes at him._

_"So, what is it, Father?" I said with bitterness._

_"So, as you might know, there has been increasing animal attacks in the town lately. I want to tell you something about them," He said and paused,"They aren't animal attacks. They are vampire attacks."_

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

"Damon?" I asked softly, opening the door of his cell.

"I am sorry for my previous behaviour."

"It's alright." I said going to sit next to him and handing him the Blood bag,"I thought you might need it."

"Thank you."

"No problem." After he finished I said,"C'mon let's go."

"Where?"

"To your room. Don't tell me you like this cell more, or thought we were gonna leave you here."

"Well..." He said and I knew he thought we were gonna leave him in here.

"We are not leaving you here."

When we enter his room he gasped. I gave him a confused look so he answered,"This room is exact same as I had in 1846. How it is possible?"

"We can just say your taste didn't change much."

"So, tell me about my life here. What I do all day long?"

"Well, you usually spend your time saving me."

"Why?"

"I usually get in to a lot of trouble. It's mostly because of Katherine. You know every vamp has mistaken me to be her at first." At this his face falls."What's wrong?" I asked putting my hand on his shoulder.

"It's just I can't believe I hurt Stefan like that."

"It wasn't yours to control. You couldn't have done anything about it. She compelled you."

"I am the worst brother! I promised him an eternity of misery! Who does that? I am a monster!"

"No, your not. You've had life times to kill him and yet here he is, still alive. We need to put the past behind us."

"So, what am I like with everyone?" He asked changing the subject, sitting on the bed and offering me a seat.

"You? You are different with everyone..." We talked about hours. I told him everything. Almost. I told him how he was when he came, how he used any human that he could. Then I told him about the 'Time out' he took me on to Georgia. I told him about our dance in 'Miss Mystic Falls'. We talked about everything possible. I told him everything I know about him. I even told him about when we opened the tomb. When he snapped Jer's neck. He apologised. I am really shocked how many time he has said sorry in these two days. I am sure it is more than I have ever heard him say. We both eventually fell asleep on his bed.

* * *

><p>I woke up with a gasp. I had a really bad dream. Damon, he was dead. Katherine killed him! I just hate that bitch so much. But then I saw Damon sleeping next to me. Wait, are I and Damon in the same bed? Oh, yeah, right, we were talking about Damon and we fell asleep. I ran my hand through his raven black hairs, they are soft like feathers. He looks so much at peace when he is sleeping.<p>

His eyes closed which showed his long eyelashes. No furrowed eyebrows. A little smile playing on his lips. He look like a angle. Direct from heaven. I am sure he is the most pretty and beautiful person walking on the earth. I know that's far away from the truth. But you know, I really think everything Damon's done, every move that he's made he's done for love. He has proved everytime that he puts love above everything. Even when he was talking revenge from Stefan, he didn't killed him, he could have if he wanted, but he didn't cause he loves him. No matter how much he denies it, but that the truth. He loved that bitch. He waited for 145 years just to be with her. I really imagine what it will be like to be really loved by Damon._ I shouldn't be thinking like this. I can't! I just broke up with Stefan! I love him, don't I? Yes. I do._ But that doesn't change the fact that have this really strong connection with Damon._ I should go._ I know being this close to Damon is affecting me. I have fought this connection so hard. _I always told myself I have a boyfriend, but now I don't have that reason to hid behind. I don't know what will happen to me now. _I was trying to get out of the bed and woke him up in the process.

"Are you going somewhere?" He asked, and I could see the vulnerability in his voice. I know I couldn't leave him like this.

"No, just getting the water." I said talking the glass of water from the side-table and drinking it halfway.

"Oh." Then I climb to the bed and lie on my side.

"I'm here until the very end. I'm not leaving you." I took his hand and intertwine our fingers.

"But I did so many bad things. How could you still befriend with me?" He asked softly after a moment.

"If you're gonna be bad, be bad with a purpose. Otherwise, you're just not worth forgiving. And you have a purpose." We both drifter off to sleep after sometime.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how was it? Did you like it? Please review and share your ideas! Okay, now I have a game for you all. I have put some quotes in this chapter from TVD, the one who pointed most will get a surprise. ;) If you have any request, I am all my ears.**


	5. The spell

**A/N: Hey everyone!**

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you like this.**

**I don't own 'The Vampire Diaries'.**

**Thanks to my beta, Delovefic, for beta'ing it.**

**Guest Review Reply:**

Sarah: _Thanks for the review! Yeah, the flashback was sad._

**P.S.: Last chapter got least reviews. Did I do something wrong? Please tell me if you don't like something! I will try my best to make it right. I promise.**

**P.P.S.: This is the longest chapter I have written till now!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

"So Lara attacks Tyler and he pushed her away and she tripped and she fell and she hit her head." I tell Damon what happened.

"You said Matt was there, who-so-ever he is. Does he remember anything?" He asked.

"Hmm, he thinks he blacked out but I think they were both compelled by Katherine. That's why I covered for Tyler and said it was an accident."

"Yeah, I don't understand that. The guy is a tool from what Elena had told me."

"Gee, duh. Tyler getting blamed for Lara's death just opens up questions that he can't answer and do you really think that it's a good idea for him to tell his mom he's a werewolf?" I asked.

"Well, no." He says.

"And that werewolf road leads straight to Vampire Boulevard! I thought I was thinking fast on my feet."

"Where is your mom?" He asked looking around.

"Leading the search party for Aimee Bradley. They haven't found her body yet."

"Oh, yeah, she's a sheriff, I forgot. Tragic. Wait, did you see Tyler's eyes turn yellow? Stefan told me that's what happens when someone is a turned."

"They were more gold with amber highlights." I tell him remembering the colour if his eyes."Can he turn into a wolf now?" I asked curiously.

"Only on a full moon but now he has increase strength and who knows what else. I wonder how much Mason, whom I have killed, told him." He has this habit of repeating thing he did so that he remembers them,"Does he know about us?" I didn't answer as I was texting.

"Hey! What did you tell him?" He asked getting my attention.

"Nothing, really. I don't think he knows much of anything. He seemed really freaked out and honestly, I felt kind of bad for him." I leave my room and go toward the door.

"He's got to know something."

"Alright, I'll ask him." Damon rushes over me and catch me by the collar.

"No, you won't Caroline! He cannot know about us. A bite from a werewolf can kill a vampire if the legends are right so don't be his friend! Do you understand me?"

"I understand. I'm late for school." I said a little scared.

"Right. If you want to drop the hint to your mom, that Aimee's body is at the bottom of a ravine with a cracked spine as Stefan told me. Might save your mom some time." Damon opens the door for me and we leave my house.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

"Hey, come on in." Caroline greeted as the door of the Salvatore Boarding house opened.

"I got Stefan's message." I told her. Stefan has messaged me to bring the grimoire.

"Hey, you brought the grimoire, thank you." He said.

"Yup, now tell me. What's wrong? Why did you asked me to bring the grimoire?"

"As you know, Damon, has lost his memories. And when last night I and Caroline were thinking what could have cause it, an idea came up in our minds. This is Kathrine's way of taking revenge for Damon."

"Okay," I let out slowly,"I still don't understand why you asked me to bring the grimoire?"

"Do you think Katherine did this herself?" Caroline asked.

"You mean to say," I said when realisation drawn upon me,"She made a witch do some spell." Caroline gave me a 'duh' look.

"Can you do something to help?"

"I'll look over." I sit on the couch with the opened grimoire on my lap and started turning the pages looking for a solution.

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

"Hey Blondie" I greeted Caroline. And everyone- Stefan, Bonnie, Elena, Jeremy and Alaric -busted laughing.

"I thought you lost your memories. How do you still remember the nickname you gave me?" Caroline asked confused and with a slight something... Maybe hope?

"Let just say, that's cause I have a really good friend who filled me up on every detail." I said smirking towards Elena.

"Elena!" The blonde shirked.

"Sorry." Elena said sill laughing.

"It's really fascinating how you could act like your old douche self, even without memories." Bonnie said from her position on the couch.

"I am the same person after all, Judgy." I said turning towards her.

"Is there something you didn't tell him, 'Lena?" She asked Elena narrowing her eyes.

"Nope." Elena replied simply.

"Call me when you get something." Caroline said taking her bag and heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Just home." She told and left before anyone could ask more.

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

I enter my house. and sense someone's presence there,"Mom?" I asked, wondering if she came home early. I cautiously walk farther into the house. I am suddenly aware of Tyler behind me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked turning around.

"I know" He said simply. _What does he knows? That I am a Vampire?_

"Breaking and entering the sheriff's house? That move will win you an award." I said deflecting.

"Go ahead. Keep dodging, keep changing the subject but I know. You're just like me, aren't you?" He said.

"No." I said relived that he doesn't knows what I am.

"Keep it up but I'm not buying it. I saw how strong you were. I'm not leaving here until you tell me the truth." He kept insisting.

"Tyler…" I warned.

"You're a werewolf. Say it!" He said in a high voice. And I can't help but laugh.

"What?" I asked and he pushes me against the wall.

"STOP LYING!" He shouts.

"I'm not lying!" I said a bit chocked.

"Say it!" He says and hits the wall very hard. I push him against the wall, my veins and fangs came out in self defense. I throw him on the floor and watch him stumbling back with fear.

"I'm not a werewolf, okay?" I said as if it wasn't obvious.

* * *

><p>I arrive with a bottle of alcohol and two glasses in my hand,"You know, this sounds crazy but alcohol helps or at least it helps me. You know, with all that inside jittery stuff."<p>

"I'm hot. It's like my skin is on fire." He stated.

"Really? I never had any of that. I guess wolves are different. At the beginning, I was very, very emotional. Everything was heightened." I tell him.

"I have that. How can you be a vampire?" He questioned.

"How can you be a werewolf?" I asked back.

"Who else is like you?"

"Please don't ask me now." I said and he gave me a confused look, so I explain,"It's a really long story we can share another time. How many other werewolves are there?"

"Just me and my uncle Mason but he left town." He answers.

"Look, Tyler… You can't tell anyone, okay? Not about you, not about me. No one will understand." I look into his eves and said.

"I know." He answers in a small voice.

"I want to tell you about my mom and yours and the founding families and the council but I need you to promise me no one will find out about us. This is life and death, Tyler." I told him seriously.

"I have no one else to tell. I'm sorry about earlier. It's just, I'm alone with this. It's gonna happen to me. On the next full moon, I'm gonna turn and I won't be able to stop it. I'm scared." He said, his voice filled with pain.

"Tyler… No... it's." I tried to say something but nothing came to my mind so I just embrace him.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

We have been sitting here for hours searching for some answer for what happened to Damon, when suddenly a spell caught my eye,"Here it is." I tell everyone,"Call, Care. Tell her to come ASAP." I tell Elena. She nodded.

Elena called Caroline and she arrived in 10 minutes. Everyone was standing/sitting around me, looking at me to continue.

"So the grimoire says that the spell can broken. First, the witch who has done it can undo it. It's the easiest way, not hurting. Second, if some other witch tries to break it, the victim will hurt very badly and his memories will start coming back." I look up to see all of their reactions,"I could do it. But remember, if I did this it gonna hurt hell more that it does when I give you migraines. And this spell also says that if nothing is done then the memories might come back in a year or so." I tell them.

"How much is it gonna hurt?" Damon asked.

"It's gonna be like you are a human and someone has just hit you with a car and you broke some of your bones, that much of pain." I wait for their answer,"So what is it gonna be?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how was it? Did you like it? I hope that Daroline scene wasn't to OOC. I really loved that scene and wanted to add it! Please review and share your ideas! What do you think they are gonna choose? Are they gonna make Bonnie do it? Are they gonna ask Katherine for forgiveness? Or are they gonna leave it and do nothing? What will they do?**

**Alright, I have a quick question for you all. Do you want DELENA kiss before Damon get his memories back or after? Please Answer! I am really confused when it should happen.**

**If you have any request, I am all my ears.**


	6. I am fine with the spell

**A/N: Hey everyone!**

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you like this.**

**I don't own 'The Vampire Diaries'.**

**Thanks to AlwaysElisabethian for looking over this chapter and helping me through it!**

**Guest Review Reply:**

**Sarah: _Thanks for the review!_**

**Malin: _I am sorry that I confused you in the last chapter. Damon was sweet and cute in the previous chapter and almost like himself in last chapter as he now knows how he acted around all of them. Elena did a pretty good job filling him up. ;)_**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously<br>_**

_"How much is it gonna hurt?" Damon asked._

_"It's gonna be like you are a human and someone has just hit you with a car and you broke some of your bones, that much of pain." Bonnie waited for their answer,"So what is it gonna be?" __When Bonnie finished telling them about the spell, there was a deafening silence that filled the room. Everyone was looking at Damon, waiting for his response, even though all of them know what he was going to say._

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

"I am ready." Damon said. _What did he said? Did he just said I am ready? No I probably heard him wrong._ I look around to see that everyone is staring at him, like it's the last time they will see him. Bonnie is looking at him with a bit pain and pity in her eyes. Caroline is also looking at him with pain. Alaric is calm, but I could see that he is running his mind to think something. And Stefan, he is looking like he could snap any moment. He is looking up at his brother with worry and pain and panic. That all the reassurance I need. I heard Damon correct.

"No!" I shouted, going in panic mode.

"You are not!" I heard Stefan said,"We will find some other way." He continued pacing the room, brooding like he always does. Typical Stefan.

"There's no other way." Bonnie said sadly. _Can't she just shut up?_ I think angrily. _I know this isn't her fault. She is just telling us truth, but then also I feel like **killing** her._

"Bonnie, I am ready, we will be doing the spell today night." Damon said calmly and left the parlour and went into his room.

"Talk to him." Stefan pleaded to me," You and Damon, you have something. An understanding. Please, just talk to him. I don't wanna see him in pain." Stefan voice is as if someone has told him he is going to die. I knew he love his brother, but this is the first time he has ever openly sowed his feelings.

"I will." I said to Stefan and went in the direction of Damon room. When I opened the door I found Damon sitting there with a bourbon in his hand, staring at a point in the ground looking deep in thought. I walk in calmly and the close the door behind me.

* * *

><p>"No!" I almost shouted. We are in Damon's room for almost 2 hours and he is saying he will be okay if Bonnie did the spell. I howsoever, didn't agree at all,"How could you think that? Didn't you hear what Bon said?" I am really think I am going to loose my mind.<p>

"I will be fine." He said frustrated from his position near the window. _Is he deaf or something? Can vampire be deaf or have short time memory loss? I think he is suffering form some disease else he would remember that Bon said he would be hurting, won't he?_

"No! You will be hurting!" I yelled. I have lost it. It;s official now. I have totally lost my mind. I only shout when I can't take stupidity anymore.

"Why do you care so much?!" He shouted, it was like complete 180 change in his behaviour. He was answering so calmly one moment and now he is shouting.

"What do you mean 'why do I care'?! I am your friend Damon! I can't see you hurting!" _How could he think I don't care?! Is is out of his freaking mind?_ If he was human I would have put him in a mental asylum till now.

"I am not a good person Elena. I snapped your brother's neck, for God's sake! How could you not hate me?" He said the last part a little softly and almost vulnerary.

"Damon..."I said walking up to him and cupping his face in my hands,"That wasn't your fault. I know Katherine had said something to you that riled you up. You didn't mean to hurt anyone." I said tenderly.

"But I did. So I deserve to get hurt in return." He went back to his self-loathing mode, that I hate so much.

"No you don't!" I shouted, all the anger returning. All the tenderness from a moment ago, forgotten.

"I am not a likable person Elena. You shouldn't care! I hurt you! I hurt Stefan, Bonnie, Alaric, everyone I know! Now I deserve to be hurt!" He said jerking away from my touch, and starts pacing the room length. If this was not such a serious situation, I would have teased him for copying Stefan.

"You are a very good person Damon. And who says you are not likable? I like you, Stefan like you. I can even tell he looks up to you. He wants to be like you; passionate, controlled." I tell him, hopping this will stop his self-loathing, or maybe lessen it a bit.

"I have to do this Elena. We don't have a choice." He said softly taking my hand and caressing it.

"We don't have to. I will go to Katherine and beg her. Please don't do this." _Yeah, this is a good idea. We can do this. No pain required._

"You can't go there!" He said suddenly panicking.

"I will, if it means that you will get your memories back easily." I said in a stern voice. I will not back down. If this means Damon will get his memories back, I am ready to do this.

"You can't!" He yelled.

"I will!" I told him, looking dead in his eyes.

"Bu-but," Damon stuttered,"No, you can't! That's not possible." Damon rambled.

"I am doing this with or without you." I said and started walking out of his room.

"No, you aren't!" He said appearing in front of me. I nearly had a heart attack, but keep my face straight. I know he can hear my heart beat but I don't let it show on my face.

"I can't see you in pain." I said throwing my hands around his neck and hugging him. He stayed still for a moment, his body muscles all tense, but then he relaxes and said,"You won't have to. We will do it far from you." Damon said, his arm running up and down my back.

"No, first, if you do this, I will be there. And second, you won't need to do this." I said and injected him with the vervain I have in a syringe with me. Damon fell to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how was it? Did you like it? Please review and share your ideas! ****If you have any request, I am all my ears. And REVIEW! They make me write faster!**

**If anyone is thinking why Damon didn't figured out she had vervain on her here's the answer: The old Damon knows how Elena has this habit of vervain-ing people but new Damon didn't. I guess we could say Elena left that part out.**

**I know it is ultra short. I just wanna get something out. I had to tell you guys that I am not giving up on this story! And I was also experiencing a bit if writer's block.**


	7. A way out

**A/N: Hey everyone!**

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you like this.**

**I don't own 'The Vampire Diaries'.**

**Guest Review Reply:**

**Sarah: _Thanks for the review! See! An update!_**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"So, what's the plan Elena?" Bonnie snapped,"You go to her? Ask her to cure Damon? And she will be all putty in your hand? Do you really think that's gonna happen?" Her voice filled with anger. I don't know why is she this angry! I mean I know she doesn't like Damon much, oh, who am I kidding, she doesn't like him at all, but that doesn't mean she will let him hurt, does it?<p>

"I have to try!" I replied, my voice equally furious.

"No, Bonnie is right Elena. She won't listen to you." Stefan calmly said.

"You mean we just let him hurt?!" I demanded. He behaviour has been so confusing lately. First, he told me to talk to Damon and convince him and now he's saying we shouldn't try!

"No, Elena, that's not what I meant. I am saying she won't listen to _you._" Stefan spoke, focusing on lat word,"But that doesn't mean she would not listen to anyone."

"What do you mean? _Who_ would she listen to?" Caroline asked in the same fashion as Stefan spoke.

"Me." He voiced his thoughts,"I mean she did 'love' as she claims. So maybe I could sweet trap her into giving Damon's memories back."

"I don't think so." I added.

"We have to try it once. We won't know till we try. We have to try it."

"Okay. But if it doesn't work, we will do it my way." I tell them in a final tone.

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

I was standing outside the hotel where Katherine is residing. Bonnie did a locater spell. I hope I find her here. I walk inside and compelled the girl sitting on the reception to tell me if there is anyone with the name of Katherine or Katerina or Pierce or Petrova. There are none. Then I compelled her to give me the list of everyone person who has came to live here in a week and was still here. She gave her the list, it was a short list of 4 people; Candice Campbell, Andrea Labonair, Davina Claire, Vanessa Spears.

I knocked the first door, a bubbly blonde came out, Candice Campbell. _Nope not Katherine._ I moved on to the next there came out a brunette, Andrea Labonair, but not Katherine. I moved on to the next door. I knocked but no-one came out. I knocked again once or twice then thought about breaking in. I tried to push the door open but it wouldn't open. I tried again and again using my full vampire force, but it was of no use. It was like there was some magical force holding it there.

I texted Bonnie to come here with the information about the room and what is happening. She replied that she will be here in 15 minutes. I thought about checking the last. I know it's of no use but then also my instincts told me to check it. When I reached the room a blonde girl came out. She wasn't Katherine but I could tell Katherine did live here. I could smell her perfume and her aura around here.

"Come out Katherine!" I said.

"Well, well, who have we got here. Stefan Salvatore. Coming to meet me, Katherine Pierce." Katherine spoke, faking shock.

"Cut the crap Katherine." I told her walking in the room.

"Liv, would you mind giving us some privacy?" Katherine questioned the girl. The girl nodded and left.

"So, did you missed me?" Katherine said pushing me on the bed.

"No." I replied flipping us over. My hand went to grab her neck and I squeezed it,"Tell your witch to reverse her spell."

"What spell?" She asked innocently.

"The spell you did on Damon. Bring his memories back!" I told her increasing the pressure on her neck, choking her.

"Do you think you are stronger than me?" Katherine said easily flipping us over.

"Go home, Stefan." She said and threw me off the bed.

"You see this is why I don't loved you!" I tried using a different tactic.

"Oh, Stefan. We both know you don't mean what you are saying, you are just trying to get your brother's memories back."

"Liv! You can come in now!" Katherine shouted. I tried to grab Katherine again but the girl, Liv threw me off her and out of the room. So this is the witch who did the spell.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

"Did it worked? Please tell me it did!" I pleaded Stefan as soon as he entered the Boarding house. He just looked down and I got my answer. _It didn't worked._

"I will go talk to her." I tell them all getting up, ready to leave."

"No, you don't need to." Bonnie said coming in, with a cute girl with round face, brown hair, big black eyes, following her. The girl was around 16 or 17 years old.

"Who is she?" Caroline asked the question that was on all of our mind.

"Everyone meet, Davina, Davina Claire. She is a young, extremely powerful witch. She is from New Orleans. Davina meet everyone; Elena, Stefan, Caroline, Jeremy, Alaric." Bonnie finished pointing towards each-one of us.

"Hey." Davina said.

"Back to original topic. Why don't I _need_ to?" I asked her. And I swear, if she says that because Katherine can hurt me, I will kill her.

"Because, Devina has a solution."

"As Bonnie might have told you there are two way to break the spell. First, the witch who has done it can undo it. Second, if some other witch tries to break it, the victim will hurt very badly but his memories will start coming back." Davina told us what we already know,"But there is a way to lessen the pain or you can say turn it into exhaustion." We all nodded urging her to go on,"We can bind a human with the victim. This will lessen the pain to negligible. But it would take a lot of time. I mean that will mostly depend on the people involve. It won't harm anyine, just suck out the energy and leave you exhausted." She finished explaining.

"I will do it." I volunteered.

"Are you sure?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes, I am." I confirmed. If this is the way we can save Damon then so be it.

"Elena, you will have to go through his all the experience. It will be like you are doing them, the good ones and the bad. All of them." Davina added.

"Yeah, it will be like you are in his body." Bonnie said.

"I don't care." I told them and went down stairs, grabbing a blood bag on my way over there, for Damon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how was it? Did you like it? Please review and share your ideas! I am really excited to hear you all! The next chapter will be longer. I promise! I have an amassing idea for that one.**

**If anyone of you don't know. Davina is a powerful witch. She is a 'The Originals' character. We will get to know about her as the story progress.**

**If you have any request, I am all my ears. And REVIEW! They make me write faster!**


	8. Agreed

**A/N: Hey everyone!**

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you like this. I know I said I will update sooner. Sorry, life got in way. And I also want to say, I am sorry for less DELENA. Originally, I planned the chapter to be pure DELENA but then I realised FORBEWOOD haven't came for too long. So, that's why the less DELENA. But don't worry the next chapter will have DELENA, SPELL, FORBEWOOD. You will get DELENA and also get to know Damon's past.**

**I don't own 'The Vampire Diaries'.**

**Guest Review Reply:**

**Sarah: _Thanks for the review!_**

**seosono15:_ Thank you for reviewing! **_See! An update!_**_**

****Sorry for rambling. **Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Salvatore<strong>** Boarding House**

"Elena, we need to talk to you." Caroline said and walked out with Bonnie hot on her tail. I sighed and followed them. Why are they having problem? I want to help Damon. Is that so hard to understand? Really?

"Elena, what are you doing?" Caroline demanded as soon as we were out of the house, and at a fair distance so that no vampire ears can pry on us.

"I am trying to help Damon." I stated annoyed.

"We know that. But did you forget Stefan is your boyfriend?" Bonnie accusingly questioned.

"And did you forget, we broke up?" I asked back.

"Because of Katherine." Caroline stated,"Tell me if I am wrong, but you weren't planning on breaking up with him before Katherine came in the picture."

"Umm." I said biting my lips.

"Yes, Elena?"

"I will talk to Stefan." I stated simply,"And it's not like I am sleeping with Damon or something."

"One minute, why would you talk to Stefan. Shouldn't you say, I get what you are saying. I will not be the human to bind." Caroline demanded.

"C'mon Care, that had nothing to do with this. I am doing this to help him. This will change nothing."

"Elena, we both know that's not true. This. Will. Change. EVERYTHING." She shirked.

"How? I am just helping him. And if you have forgot, Stefan is Damon's brother and he also don't want him to hurt."

"That's not what we are trying to say, Elena. What we are trying to say is that, you will be bind to Damon. Even though I hate the guy's guts, but we know when one live so long he goes through everything, good and bad. You will share his all important memories. Do you thing that will change nothing?" I was going to say,'No, it wouldn't' but Bonnie continued,"First think, then answer. Do you really think knowing his memories won't change a thing?" Bonnie asked.

_Would it? I questioned myself. Would knowing Damon change anything?_

_Of course it would. You would come to know why he is the way he is. You will break his hard cover that he pulls up in front of everyone._

"Yes." I finally answered.

* * *

><p>"Stefan, can we talk?" I asked him as we re-entered the boarding house.<p>

"Yes, what is it?" He questioned worried.

"Alone." I stated and started moving to his room.

"What happened? Is everything alright?" Stefan shot as soon as we were in his room.

"Nothing happened. I just wanted to know how you feel about the spell?" I enquiried,"Do you think we can survive this?"

"Honestly? I don't." He replied in a heavy voice.

"Me too." I said not meeting his eyes.

"So, this is it?" Stefan asked after some minutes of silence.

"I guess." I spoke after a moment of silence,"But, I still want you in my like. As a friend. Very good friend."

"I will always be here. It will take time for thing to go back to normal. But you will always have me." I smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Mystic Falls High School<strong>

Tyler was on the basketball court, shooting hoops. As he shot for a basket and missed one hoop, Matt approached him, grabbing the basketball on the way and carrying it toward Tyler.

"Hey man, how you doing?" Matt asked.

"Good, you?" Tyler answered and questioned back.

"I'm pissed at myself for picking a fight with you. And feeling guilty for what happened to Lara. I mean, I've been dodging you for days because I didn't know what to say to you." Matt apologised.

"Don't worry about it, man." Tyler told him.

"I'm really sorry. Please know that." Matt handed Tyler the basketball and walked away. After a few steps, Caroline approaches Matt. He stopped when he saw her.

"Matt." Caroline acknowledged.

"Hey." He greeted back.

"How are you?" She asked genuinely concerned.

"I- I've been better. I gotta- I gotta get to class." Matt stumble upon his words and quickly walked away.

"Okay." Caroline said when he was gone with sadness. Then she walked over to Tyler.

"You two still on the outs?" Tyler asked.

"Looks like it. You realize tomorrow night's a full moon?" Caroline asked him changing the topic.

"Vampires don't have enough problems, you want to take on mine?" He asked.

"Have you even thought about it? The whole... wolf thing? Do you know what you're gonna do?" Caroline questioned changing the topic.

"I have a plan." He said shortly. When he made no move to explain further she asked,"Well…?"

"Kind of private." He said and blushed a little.

"I'm student council vice president, head of the prom committee, not to mention I single-handedly organized this town's clean up campaign. And you're really gonna turn down my help?" She demanded and they both laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>The Woods...<strong>

Tyler and Caroline were walking through the woods towards the Lockwood Cellar.

"Matt's bumming pretty hard." Tyler informed Caroline.

"I know. It's better this way." Caroline told him.

"I get it." He told her.

"You do?" Caroline asked surprised._ No-one understands, how could he?_

"Yeah. You can't be honest with him." At this Caroline stopped and looked at Tyler who has stopped as well,"It's not really fair to be with someone and not really let them know who you are. I get it." He said and started to walk again and Caroline followed him.

"Right over here. There's a cellar that goes to our old property." Tyler informed her when they could see it.

"I know." Caroline said.

"You do?"

"I know that this is the old Lockwood property." Tyler looked at her skeptically but headed down the steps of the Cellar.

"Watch your step." Tyler told her as she followed him. Tyler turned on a flashlight as they enter the Cellar and moved the beam of light around the room.

"I'm guessing this is where Mason was headed the night he turned. It's this way." Tyler said and headed deeper into the Cellar with Caroline cautiously entering behind him.

"Did Mason tell you about this place?" Caroline asked.

"Mason bolted before I triggered the curse, but I found these." Tyler said and shined the beam of light at a part of the cave. Caroline walked into the Cellar and looks at where the beam of light has landed. Three deep scratches run across the wall there. Just like the claws of a wolf.

"Whoa. They look old." Caroline said. Tyler continued shining the light further down the wall at a pair of rusty chains.

"And these bolts and chains. I need new chains, but the bolts could still hold." He said and garbed the ring around the bolt and pulls it hard, showing Caroline how resistant they were."I think that's what this place was used for. Full moons." Then Caroline and Tyler proceed to glance around the cave. Caroline walked forward and spotted something in a nook.

"What's this?" Caroline asked garbing an item wrapped in a piece of cloth and walks back over to Tyler.

"I have no idea." Tyler said. Caroline unwraps the cloth around what appeared to be a journal. She takes it out of the cloth and hands it to Tyler.

"Was it Mason's?" Caroline asked and Tyler took the journal from her and flipped through the pages. He stopped at a page and begins to read out loud from it.

"August 31 - My body is changing. I'm edgy, angry, impatient. I get so mad, I black out and forget what I say or do. I'm not myself, not since Jimmy's death. What's happening to me?" Tyler flipped further back into the journal and glanced up at Caroline and said,"He chronicled everything." Tyler then stopped at a page and read more from it,"The full moon is tonight."

"Well, does he say what happened?" Caroline asked. Tyler flipped the page and sees a memory stick taped to the page of the journal. He slide it out of its place and held it in his hand, looking at it and then up at Caroline. Both of them were puzzled.

* * *

><p>I had just finished telling Damon about the spell and he is surprisingly silent. <em>I wish I was Edward Cullen, could know what is going on his mind.<em> I was hopping he won't refuse this. Well, he doesn't have a choice. We am doing this either he agrees or not. I won't see him hurt and if this is the way I could save him, then so be it.

"Why?" He asked.

"What why?" I questioned back confused.

"Why you?"

"'Cause I am your friend and I don't wanna loose you."

"No, that's not what I meant. I want to ask, why _you_? Why not Jeremy or Alaric?" He clarified.

"Jer, he's a child. I would like his eyes somewhat innocent." I told him.

"I would like to keep your eyes somewhat innocent." He said back.

"No, I have seen enough. I don't think my eyes are as innocent as you think." I reasoned.

"Alaric? His eyes are less innocent that yours." He demanded.

"You killed his wife. You killed him. And both of you are just getting along, I don't want anything to break your friendship again." I explained.

"I don't want to break my friendship with you because of some stupid mistake I made in past." He said vulnerably.

"Hey," I said cupping his face in my hands,"You won't loose me, specially because of something you did in past."

"You are saying that now. What will happen when you see those memories in which I am monster. When my humanity switch was 'off'. You will hate me, loath me, be afraid of me. I don't want that. I want you to stay just like you are."

"You will never loose me. I promise." I said and hugged him tightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Forbes' House<strong>

Caroline and Tyler were sitting on a couch in the living room. Tyler has his laptop out and he inserts the memory card into the flash-drive. A video starts to play.

"It's September 15- 2 hours from the first full moon since I triggered the curse" Mason voiced said from the screen

"He taped his first transformation." Tyler said and paused the video and looked over at Caroline, who had Mason's journal, flipped through the pages.

"Um... There's nothing." Caroline said but the she found something and held the journal towards Tyler, pointing at the page," September 16th, he wrote about everything the next day." Tyler then fast forwarded through the video as Caroline reads aloud from the journal,"I chose the garage. I could deadbolt the door. It was far from the street so no one could hear. I bolted hooks to the floor for the carabiners." Tyler slowed the video down and watched,"Like for mountain climbing?" Tyler speed the video up again,"Retractable cables." He said, and slowed down the tape to a part where Mason is drinking a golden liquid from a water bottle. Mason sputters and coughs, kneeling on the ground.

"What's he doing?" He questioned Caroline.

"It's... wolfsbane." She continued to read aloud."I diluted wolfsbane with water to weaken myself, but I could barely get it down without puking. It felt like I was drinking battery acid. Over an hour passed and nothing happened. It got so quiet I could hear my own blood pumping. That's when…" On the video, Mason begins to scream in pain, pulling at the cables holding him. Caroline put a hand up to her mouth in shock, but continued reading as Tyler watched the video play out.

"I kept thinking I'd black out and not feel it. But I did. I... I felt all of it" Caroline read. On the video, Mason had fallen to the floor due to the pain he is experiencing. Mason cried and yelled for help.,"How long is it?"

"We're three hours in." Tyler said in a shaky voice. Then he started to fast forward the video,"Four hours," He continued to fast forward the video,"Five hours. How long does this last?" Caroline flipped through the pages again, but doesn't respond. Tyler continued watching the video. Mason's body begins to contort and he yelled even louder now. Tyler, not being able to handle it anymore, pauses the video. He got up, his eyes filled with tears.

"I can't- I can't do that. Caroline, whatever that was, I can't go through that." Tyler spoke, his eyes had unleashed tears in his eyes. Caroline got up and hugged him.

* * *

><p>Caroline closed Mason's journal and placed it on a table. They were still in her house. After Tyler's mini-breakdown they continued read his journal,"You know what? I don't think we should read this anymore."<p>

"Why? What did you read?" Tyler asked her.

"There's a… a reason it's called a 'curse', Tyler." She told him. Tyler took the journal from off the table, opens it up, and begins to read aloud.

"Unimaginable pain. I thought it would never end. It was the worst night of my life" Tyler then laughs humourlessly, shuts the diary, slams it down on the table, and sits back down on the couch. Caroline approaches him.

"But… he did say that the transformation speeds up over time." Caroline tried to comfort him. Tyler took a glass of alcohol and drained it in one gulp,"So, if you can just get through this first time, then-" Caroline was saying but Tyler cut her off.

"Why are you helping me?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" She questioned back.

"Why do you care? We've never been friends before." He said.

"That's not true. I've known you my entire life, Tyler. I—" She was saying but again got cut off by Tyler.

"We've never been close. Not like this." Tyler explained further.

"I don't know. You just seem like you… like you kind of need it." Caroline said and sat down next to him,"I was alone when I turned. I had no control over my body or my... urges. And... I killed somebody. I don't want that to happen to you. I don't want you to be alone." Caroline said and Tyler nodded in understanding.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how was it? Did you like it? Please review and share your ideas! I am really excited to hear you all! ****If you have any request, I am all my ears. And REVIEW! They make me write faster!**

**Question****(s): Will Elena be seeing Damon's whole life?  
><strong>**Answer: No, just the important parts.**


	9. The Beginning of the End

**A/N: Hey everyone!**

****I don't own 'The Vampire Diaries'.****

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you like this. This is the longest chapter I have written. Not only for this story but for any of my story. This is a gift for you all as I completed one whole year on this site!**

**Enough with my ramble. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Lockwood Mansion<strong>

Tyler is about to leave the house when Carol joined him and asked,"Heading out?"

"Yeah... lunch at the Grill, I've got practice and I'll probably go out after. I'll be late." Tyler replied. Someone knocked on the door and Tyler opened it. There's a women standing there.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi. You?" Tyler asked.

"Sorry. Rude. You have no idea who I am. I'm Jules, a friend of Mason's from Florida. You must be Tyler." Jules greeted.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you." Tyler said taking his hand.

"So, I know it's weird for me to just stop by but I'm trying to track down Mason." She informed.

"Mason's back in Florida. He has been for a while now." Carol answered her.

"See... that's the thing... he's not." Jules told them.

* * *

><p><strong>The Grill<strong>

Jenna is sitting at a table with Alaric,"So now I'm playing historical society hostess to some writer who's doing his book on small town"

"Well that sounds..." Alaric said trying to find the correct word.

"Lame, yeah," Jenna said and Alaric smiled at her,"But Carol Lockwood played the "dead husband" card, said she was too busy to deal. Plus, my sister kept most of the archives, so there you have it." Then she saw the time on her mobile clock and got up. She kissed him and left.

Tyler arrived and joined Caroline at a table adjacent to Alaric's. Alaric looked over at them.

"Hey." Tyler said to Caroline with a frown.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Caroline asked concerned.

"This girl Mason, knows stopped by the house. She said he never made it back to Florida. My mom is freaking out and she was on the phone with your mom when I left." Alaric continues looking at them as he eavesdrops on their conversation.

"We should go." Tyler said.

"Yeah." She gets up and shares a knowing look with Alaric before leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>Parlour, Salvatore Boarding house...<strong>

Bonnie and Davina were standing in the middle of the room. Jeremy and Alaric were putting candles everywhere in the room for the spell. Stefan as standing on a side watching all of this. Me and Damon were sitting on the couch holing hands. The spell would exhaust our energy so we won't be able to stand, therefore we thought we should just sit on the couch. _Why cause some the trouble to put us in bed after we are exhausted from the spell? _Caroline wasn't here as she was with Tyler tonight. Tonight it was a full moon, and Tyler's first transformation. She was with him to help through.

After all was set, Bonnie and Davina held hand and started chanting in some foreign witchy language. Sometime in their spell the candle flames started flickering. Damon and Elena, who were sitting on the couch, started feeling dizzy and then darkness eloped then.

* * *

><p><strong>The Salvatore plantation house (1864)<strong>

_When Elena woke up she found herself inside what looked to be an office of a huge mansion. __The door opened to reveal an old man walking inside followed by a reluctant 24-year-old Damon. He looked exactly like he looked in the present day, except for the curly hair and different cloths._

_"Be seated Damon," The old man spoke in a hard tone. She saw Damon rolling his eyes before doing so. The old man sat opposite him in a large chair. She could feel the hate radiating off Damon for whoever this person was._

_"Damon, as I'm sure you're aware, the war is escalating in the south and getting worse and worse by each and every second we talk," He began._

_"I'm well aware father," Damon said in a hard tone. _Oh! This is Giuseppe Salvatore! Damon's and Stefan's father!

_"Well, the south is in need of more soldiers to help with the fighting. I recruited you as an officer." At this__Damon's eyes widen. His mouth opened to speak but no words came out,__"I understand this is difficult, but you must-" Giuseppe Salvatore continued._

_"Father, how could you?" Damon shouted, standing up and pacing. He knew his father hated him, but he didn't know Giuseppe would do this._

_"I did it for you and for our country." Giuseppe didn't even flinch at Damon's outburst. And his place was a perfect blank giving nothing away._

_"Every soldier that goes to fight never comes back! My friend Jack went to war and now his body is rotting somewhere in some God damn field!" Damon shouted. He couldn't believe his own father had signed his death sentence for him._

_"Son, this is an honour for you and for your family's name," Giuseppe continued with an edge to his voice now. __Damon snapped his head to him. For the past few years he and his father had never once agreed on anything. Of course he expected it, but this…this was too much._

_"Yes! That's all this is about, isn't it? You and you name?! You don't care if I die or live as you never considered me your family! You have signed my death sentence Giuseppe. But I'm sure that's what you wanted all along, isn't it? For your disgrace of flesh and blood to die. I am your shame, so you decided to get rid of me!"_

_"Son, I think you're blowing this way out of proportion. It is your duty as a young man to fight for what you believe in and this is it," His father said, standing up and facing him._

_"I don't even believe in this filthy war! And what is it for? Slavery? I don't want it but it has nothing to do with me." __Damon stormed over to the door before turning to his father once again.__"Alright, you got your wish. I'll leave first thing tomorrow. Just don't expect me home ever again or call you my father." And with that he stormed to his room and threw himself on his bed._

_At this point of time Damon's face was a void of emotions but Elena could feel the self-loath and fear and also anger. She herself couldn't believe a father could do this to his son. Whatever differences there were between them, she couldn't think of someone doing this._

* * *

><p>Elena and Damon woke up with a gasp. Everything that she had seen was still sinking in.<p>

_How could a father be so cruel? That's was over the top! Was that really true? No-one should have to go through that! No-one! What had Damon ever done to have to go though that? Oh Damon! How is he? _With this thought Elena looked around trying to locate where he was. She finally spotted him in front of the drink-cart, pouring himself bourbon.

"So, how was it? _What_ was it?" Bonnie asked breaking Elena's train of thoughts.

"You should ask Damon, if he wants to tell you or not." Elena said. Bonnie was going to push Elena more to tell her but before she got a chance Davina spoke,"She's right. It's Damon's memory so he should be the one taking the decisions. Not her." This earned Davina a smile from Elena for getting Bonnie off her back.

"Yes." Elena said. Then she stood up and walked up toward Damon and stood beside him.

"How are you?" Elena asked softly, keeping her hand on his shoulder.

"Fine, why?" Damon's voice showed no emotions. If Elena didn't knew better she would have thought he didn't gave a damn about what they had just saw, and what he just remembered.

"Damon." Elena warned.

"Elena." Damon mocked.

"You ready to go on?" Davina asked.

"Yes." Damon said, effectively shutting the conversation with Elena. They both took their place on the couch before the darkness eloped them...

* * *

><p><strong>Old Lockwood property<strong>

Tyler was preparing the chains. He was bolting them and then pulling at then to make sure that they don't break.

"Tell me you brought the instruction." Caroline asked him.

"Tell me you brought the wolfsbane." He asked back instead of replying.

"Yes. Not an easy herb to find. This is it." She took out the wolfsbane from her handbag and held it out for Tyler. When he touched it, his skin burnt and he yelped in pail and pulled back his hand.

"I have a water bottle in my bag, we can mix it in there." Tyler mumbled, his hand still recovering from wolfsbane. Caroline crouch down to the floor and took out the water bottle from his bag and mixed the wolfsbane in the water.

"The guy at the hardware store said this set-up could hold up to 5,000." Tyler informed her as he continued to put the chains.

"Is that more than a werewolf can pull?" Caroline asked.

"I have no idea." Then they both fell in comfortable silence.

"Hey Tyler, how are you doing?"

"Still human." Tyler replied. Caroline wasn't asking about the wolf thing, she was asking about Mason but she kept that till herself.

Tyler took off his shirt, just as Caroline was turning,"Oh my god, you're not gonna get naked, are you?" Caroline gasped.

"It's elastic. What should I wear? I don't think it's like The Hulk, where I get to keep my pants." Tyler said, she blushed and looked away.

* * *

><p>Tyler was shirtless, and he had chains wrapped around each wrist and ankle, as well as a chain looped around his neck, all attached to the walls of the underground cave.<p>

"What time is it?" Tyler asked.

"Almost 8. What time does the moon crest or whatever?" Caroline questioned.

"Not for a while. Mason's journal said the first transformation can happen before the moon hits its apex."

"Does it say how long you'll actually be a wolf?" Caroline asked.

"A few hours." Tyler said,"Maybe more," his voice broke,"Maybe less." One could hear the fear in his voice. He tried to sit down next to her but he can't because of the chains.

Tyler took the bottle with the wolfsbane,"Are you sure you want to do that?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah. Mason said it'll diminish my strength so I can't break free." He drank a few swallows, but he began to choke and then started to gag, vomiting on the ground. He fell to his knees as he coughed. Caroline got closer to him.

"Tyler…" She said as she crouch down next to him. She rubbed her hand up and down his back.

"No." Tyler said.

"Shhh…" She tried to calm him down, still running her hand up and down his back.

"Don't! Don't!" Tyler yelled. Caroline back off foe sometime but she started running her hands up and down his back again. After he had calmed down he looked at her and said,"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She accepted still running her and up and down his back. Then he helped him sit on a wall and sat beside him.

"C'mon, tell me your story. You said it's long. And we have time now."

"Okay, you ask questions I will answer."

"Sunlight?"

"We have rings that protect us."

"Crucifixes?"

"Decorative."

"Holy water?"

"Drinkable."

"Mirrors?"

"Myth." Caroline laughed.

"How do one turns?"

"You have to die having vampire blood in your system. Then you have to feed on human blood."

"How did you... die?" Tyler asked with difficulty.

"You remember that accident on the founder's day?" Tyler nodded,"I had some serious internal injuries so a friend gave me his blood and then a bitch killed me as a pawn in her revenge plan."

"Who else is like you?" Tyler questioned.

"I will tell you, but promise not to tell anyone."

"I won't."

Caroline sighed,"Okay," She took a deep breath,"Damonstefankatherine." She said in a single breath.

"Hey, hey! You gotta slow down."

She took a deep breath to calm himself and said,"Damon and Stefan Salvatore and Katherine."

"Stefan and Damon are vampires? I always knew there was something wrong with them."

"What you think something's wrong with me too?"

"No, no. That's not what I mean." Tyler tried to clear out,"Who is Katherine?" He was trying to change the conversation. And it worked, but not for the best.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Later that day…<em>**

_Damon was just heading out to the stables to get his horse ready for a ride. He was just dismounting the saddle from the wall when he heard a giggle outside. __Curious, since there were no women on the Salvatore estate except the maids, he poked his head out to see what all the commotion was about._

_The sight took his breath away. __Running around and giggling was the most beautiful woman Damon had ever laid eyes on. Her hair was thick, brown and her curls bounced around her oval face as she ran. Her smile seemed to light up the woods surrounding her and her dress flowed behind her. She looked so carefree, so light… Damon didn't knew who she was but she assumed she was Katherine as she was the only women who would dare to laugh under his father as she was a guest._

_Damon continued to stare in fascination before she turned around and looked right at him. Damon immediately blushed at having been caught. __The girl walked, no sauntered, up to him and smiled._

_"Hello," she purred, smiling at him, her brown doe eyes brightened as she reached him. __Suddenly remembering his manners, he bowed before her, taking her white gloved hand and kissing it._

_"Hello miss. I apologize for my rude staring earlier. I've never seen you here before is all."_

_"No apologies necessary. Exactly who are you Mr…" __Damon smiled at her, feeling a sense of giddiness erupt in him. Never had he felt this happy and so carefree. Damn, this girl brought out feelings in him he hadn't felt since his mother died. Elena could feel this all. She was really happy for Damon but also sad. She knew what was coming, but in this moment she liked Katherine for making Damon so happy._

_"I'm Damon Salvatore. My father owns this who may I ask are you?" Damon was just making sure his assumption was right. __The girl smiled at him, waves of mischief coming right off her._

_"My name is Katherine. I'm now living here as well. My parents died in a fire, leaving me orphaned. Your father was kind enough to take me in. He didn't tell me he had two sons. I've already met Stefan."_

_"He's my brother. I'm sorry, my father never mentioned me to you?" Damon asked her, trying to hide his hurt. It was one thing for Giuseppe to ignore him completely, but to pretend he wasn't even there was a whole new low for him. It didn't take too much time for hurt turning into hate. And Elena felt it all. She already had tons and tons of hatred for Giuseppe and it kept on increasing second by second._

_"No. But I am glad that I met you. Maybe I'll see you around again soon," She winked at him before turning and running back to the house, leaving Damon standing there speechless and totally in love with this strange girl. __Elena was still processing this as she felt the blackness again then she was in what looked like Damon's bedroom._

_Damon was sleeping soundly when he was broken out of his sleep by the feel of someone sitting on his bed. Jerking awake, he immediately got ready for a fight but was surprised it was the beautiful girl he had met earlier._

_"Miss Katherine? What are you doing here?" He gasped in surprise. But he wasn't said, instead he was actually glad she was there. __Katherine simply smiled at him and without warning, she kissed him._

_Damon was shocked before he simply closed his eyes and let himself enjoy it. He knew he didn't even know this girl very well, but this felt right. __Grabbing her, he flipped them over so that he was on top. It didn't take either of them long to remove their clothing amidst their heaving kissing._

_Afterwards, he lay spent on his sheets, grinning like an idiot. He felt her move on his side and look at him. __He smiled at her. "Thank you, miss Katherine."_

_"No need to thank me Damon. I'll take my payment now." __Giving her a puzzled look, he didn't know what she meant. Then her eyes turned a demon shade of red and her teeth seemed to get longer in the blink of an eye. Even in the darkness Damon could see it. Before he could start to panic, he felt her fangs puncture his throat. Closing his eyes, everything...went…black…_

* * *

><p>Elena again woke up with a gasp. It's was really weird seeing her doppelgänger with Damon in those ways. Elena was till processing this when darkness eloped her again.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Of course his father couldn't be bothered to show up, which didn't really surprise him. Damon was ready to go to the military. He was ready to do this last thing for his father. He would do this, survive and come back and marry Katherine. He spent only one night with Katherine but he was sure he loved her.<br>_

_Elena was feeling all this. The love that was radiating off Damon was strong. She felt pity for him. She doesn't want to see Damon getting hurt. But she knew, she didn't have a choice. She had to when Katherine would break her heart._

_Stefan walked up to Damon and hugged him,__"You be safe brother, you hear me?" Stefan whispered to him._

_"I will. You take care of the place; make sure dad doesn't burn it down ok?" Damon smiled at his younger brother—he loved him very much despite the different relationships they had with their father._

_Then he turned toward Katherine. He remembered her that night. He remembered what she did to him and what happened this morning proved his loyalty to her. In the morning, he touched his neck and found two puncture marks on his neck. Looking to the other side of his bed, he saw her resting peacefully, her dark curls surrounding her face, fanning it, making her look like an angel._

_And he wasn't scared._

_He accepted the fact that she was of the undead. And he didn't care—he realized that he loved her very much. She had opened up feelings in him he thought long gone since his mother died. She made him feel alive, feel free! He knew that when he returned from the war, he would follow her to the ends of the earth and back._

_Her vampire nature only fuelled his desire for her. If she turned him, they could be together forever, always. Nothing would stand in their way._

_"I will come back to you Kat, I promise you," he whispered just loud ehough so only she can hear it.__Katherine smiled at him and he knew what she meant. She would wait for him, he was sure of it._

_Elena could feel all the happiness Damon felt from just an innocent act like smile. All that mattered to him was, that he got it from whom he thought to be the love of his life. And The trust. He truly believe Katherine would wait for him till the end._

_After a few final goodbyes, he got into the carriage and was carried off for who knew how long, unsure if he would be back._

* * *

><p><strong>Old Lockwood property<strong>

Tyler was in writhing in pain,"Hey," He tried to removes the chain, but Caroline stopped him and tried to comfort him,"Hey."

"I'm burning up. It burns!" He told her.

"I know. Just breathe through this, okay?" Caroline offered.

"I'm trying." He said, almost sobbing, as his breathing started coming faster and faster,"You should go." Caroline shook her,"You should leave." He said more sternly his time.

"Not yet." Caroline said, holding back tears.

Tyler doesn't reply. His breathing start coming out at a hard and fast pace. He screams as his bones started breaking. Caroline screams too seeing him in pain.

"It hurts. It hurts." He cried.

* * *

><p>Tyler was laying on the floor and Caroline, standing next to him."I want to help but I don't know what to do." Caroline told him.<p>

"There's nothing you can do." He said with his eyes close. He again gets up and some more of his bones and his spine break. He screams and Caroline cries.

"Oh my God!" Caroline said with tears in her eyes,"Tyler." She said concerned.

"Get out!" Tyler commanded.

"No!"

"Get out! I don't want to hurt you." Tyler told her.

"No!" She said as she sit down to him,"No." She got closer to him and wrapped her arms around the broken boy in-front of her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Battlefield<em>**

_"God damn it Salvatore! Get over there and start shooting!" __The general's voice commanded Damon as he rolled on the battlefield. Gunshots were heard miles around them, fire exploded in the air, cannonballs shot back and forth between soldiers of all ranks on the open field. Soldiers were running everywhere and being blown apart right before Damon's eyes._

_His eyes were frozen in fear as he witnessed everything that was going on around him. His fellow comrades, whom he had befriended, were all over the field, screaming in agony over their bleeding wounds…_

_No amount of training or anything could have prepared Damon for this sight…Horror was firmly on his face as he heard his commanding officer shouting orders at him amongst the cannon shots. But he couldn't bring him self to move. He was froze in the moment. The scene in fron of Damon was making him and Elena want to puke._

* * *

><p>Tyler was still on the floor, laying quietly. His eyes are closed, Caroline is with him, still holding him.<p>

"It's okay. You'll fight through it, okay?" Caroline cooed him. Tyler's limbs spasm, and more bones break. He screamed in pain and Caroline tried to soothe him.

"Leave." He said softly.

"No." Caroline insisted.

"Just go, please!" Tyler pleaded.

"No, not yet." Caroline wan't leaving him in so much pain till necessary.

"Just go!"

"I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere." Caroline whispered in his ears. Suddenly his arm bone crack jerking Caroline away. He screamed in pain. His bones continued breaking. Caroline regain his posture and move toward him but then she notices something.

His eyes are yellow and his fangs are out. He barks at her, so she vamp speed to the metal door. He got up and looked everywhere around him. She closed the gate while Tyler rushed over to her. He is stopped by the chains so he removed them. She somehow manages to lock the metal door as she sobbed.

Tyler's transformation is over and he's a full wolf, now. Caroline got up when she doesn't hear anything, but suddenly Tyler tried to break the door. She put a wooden plank on the door and vamp-runs into the woods, still crying.

* * *

><p><strong>The woods<strong>

Caroline was alone in the woods. She finally went into the old Lockwood property to see if Tyler was back to being human. She ascended the stairs to the cellar.

"Tyler?" She call out to check.

"Caroline." Tyler said from the other side of the door.

"Tyler." She rushes over to him, who was human again and he's laying on the floor, naked. She put a jacket over his naked form,"You're okay. You made it."She tell him keeping his had in her lap. "You didn't get out. You're okay." Then she noticed he was crying. It broke Caroline seeing him like this.

"No, I'm not." He said and she embraced him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Later<em>**

_The gag in Damon's mouth stifled the screams he was emitting as he was whipped in front of the whole army camp. A punishment for letting his fellow comrades die in battle even though there was nothing he could have done to prevent that from happening._

_He had been to visit the infirmary to see if anybody survived—the sight was unexpected. He saw men with their limbs cut off, bleeding on the ground and making the grass a never-ending sea of red. He saw men screaming while dying and some shaking uncontrollably, the only way to let out their agony. He, like the rest of them, just wanted it all to end._

_And here he was being whipped in front of everybody. He heard gasps from the other men as his hands dripped blood from the rope used to tie him up against a tree. His back was on fire as the ten lashings were delivered on him._

_"Now do all of you see what happens if anybody else fails their team mates? Salvatore here is a poor excuse of a man, DO NOT follow in his steps." Damon wanted to cry but he __was not going to cry…he refused to cry. He hadn't since his mother died and he sure as hell wasn't going to start now._

_But the horrors of what he had just witnessed combined with his current predicament, as well as missing his Katherine all caught up to him. When he was finally lowered back to the ground, a few tears escaped his eyes._

* * *

><p><em>Damon was back home again. It had been over 6 months since he had been here. He couldn't wait to see his brother again. And Katherine. God he had missed her! He had missed holding her, kissing her, making love to her, he couldn't wait to have her in his arms again. Elena could feel the happiness Damon felt. She felt how much he missed the bitch.<em>

_Making his way to the gardens, he took a moment to sit down on one of the statues to just enjoy being home again. He knew his father would be furious with him for leaving the confederacy without being dismissed, but if he was honest with himself, he couldn't care less. His father no longer had a hold over his life, not anymore. He couldn't stand to be in that atmosphere anymore—being humiliated by being whipped made him decide this was a huge mistake. He never should have taken his father's advice about joining the Confederacy. Who was he kidding—he had been forced into it. That's why he didn't feel any guilt about just leaving. He had nothing and no one there for him._

_Just then, he heard the sound of giggling. He would recognize that beautiful sound anywhere. Katherine was running through the maze of hedges followed by Stefan who was chasing her. They didn't see him at first. __Katherine stopped at a statue, smiling and giggling at Stefan. "I win, what's my prize?"_

_"What would you like it to be?" Damon smirked himself. The two of them turned to look at him._

_"They extended your leave?" Stefan asked, happily surprised at Damon's presence._

_"I was simply having too much fun to return to battle," Damon lied through his smile. No, he simply didn't want to be tortured again. That's why he left. He couldn't stand to be in the war any longer. Elena felt the little fear that came over Damon when he remembered the scene of the battle ground._

_Stefan just laughed. "Your dedication to the confederacy is inspiring." Embracing his brother, Damon felt more at peace in that moment than he ever had in his life. He couldn't deny that he had missed his brother like crazy. He truly does love Stefan. Elena felt all of it. She wish that they get to the same level of comfort, trust and love in the present time also._

_"Well this works out perfectly for me." The brothers turned to Katherine, who was smirking._

_"Why is that Miss Katherine?" He flirted with his eyes._

_"Now I'll have both of you here to keep me entertained. First I need someone to escort me to the Founder's Ball." She turned away from them, hands behind her back._

_"With pleasure." "I'd be honoured." Two responses, both brothers were bowing to her. Damon looked up at his younger brother. Why in the world was he offering? He knew Katherine was his, right? Damon had told him that before leaving. Elena felt the confusion Damon felt. The slight shimmer of hurt. Why would Stefan to that to him? That was all that was going on in his mind._

_"Both brothers coming to my rescue. How will I ever choose?" she smirked at both of them before skipping her way back to the mansion._

* * *

><p><em>That night, Damon snuck out of his room to visit Katherine in hers. He had waited 6 whole months to be with her and he didn't want to wait any longer. Elena felt the anticipation.<em>

_Boy, his father had really let him have it when he came into their mansion. He had never had his father shout at him as much as he had earlier, but Damon tuned it out. He had many years of experience and nothing he could say would change his father's mind about neither him nor the way they felt about each other._

_Knocking softly, he was about to reach for the doorknob when he heard shuffling from inside. Then he heard moaning—female moaning._

_"Ohhhh Stefan…God, do that again!...feels so good…" __He stopped dead in his tracks. Katherine was in bed with…his brother? Shock ran through his blood like a cold river. __He didn't even feel himself step back and leave. The only sound he heard was his own heart breaking into a million pieces… Elena felt the hurt, the anger._

Why would Katherine do this to him? And with his brother, whom he adored? Why? Was he not enough for her?

_Over the next few days, Damon had gone from anger to denial and Elena felt it all. He was sure Katherine didn't mean anything to his brother. She just needed someone there during her lonely nights waiting for him to come home. Being with his brother probably meant nothing to her. __At least that's what he kept telling himself. She wouldn't deny his love for her, would she?_

* * *

><p><em>It was the night of the Founder's Ball. Katherine hadn't asked him to escort her like he expected—she had asked his brother. He watched as they twirled around the ballroom, making his heart sink even lower. He had waited for months to be with her and here she was spending all her time with his brother. It wasn't fair! Seeing her in another man's arms was driving him crazy. Elena felt the jealousy.<em>

_He had to pretend that he wasn't affected by Katherine and his brother and propose a toast. By now everyone in town knew of his actions and "disgrace" from his abandonment, thanks to his father telling it to everyone._

_"Everyone will you please join me in raising our glasses to my dear friend, George Lockwood" Hmph, friend my ass. We've always hated each other's guts,"George, thank you for so bravely defending the south." He lifted his own glass as George gave him a smug smile._

_"My pleasure Mr. Salvatore. After all, someone had to do it." There was a jab at Damon in that remark, but he smiled despite his hatred of the Lockwood's. Elena felt the cut his words left on Damon. He was good at pretending he didn't feel anything but he did. And Elena could feel that._

_A few moments later when he was alone and no one was looking toward him, he was surprised when he saw Katherine saunter towards him. Without warning she kissed him right on the lips. When she pulled back, Damon couldn't stop the grin from coming onto his face._

_"I thought you needed a proper greeting since your return," she smirked at him._

_"That was a very nice welcome, Miss Katherine," he smiled back._

_"Hmmmmm…so how about you meet me in my room later on tonight? I'll give you a nice, proper welcoming. What do you say? Around midnight?" Her doe eyes sparkled with mischief._

_Feeling his pants growing with his arousal, he smirked back. "I'll be there waiting for you."_

* * *

><p><em>He had snuck into Katherine's bedroom unseen. He would wait to have his night with her, one that he had been longing for since his days in the army. All he wanted to feel was her love for him and thankfulness that he was home safe and unharmed. Well, almost unharmed save for the bullet wound he still had.. He waited patiently on one of the armchairs in her darkened room.<em>

_He heard voices as they made their way up the stairs. He knew his brother too well—he had escorted Katherine to her room._

_He heard every word that was spoken. How his brother thought she was a precious angel, how delicate she was, how much he loved her. No way Stefan - she was a powerful vampire goddess who needed a vampire mate and god to rule beside her. If he convinced her to turn him, then they could be together forever. There would be no stopping them…_

_He watched the door open and Katherine walk in, looking a little dazed. Sneaking up behind her he twisted her around and pushed her against the door, brushing his lips against hers. Surprisingly she pushed him back._

_"What are you doing here?" she asked, sounding irritated. He was surprised. She was the one that invited him up here earlier now she was denying him?_

_"I told you I would come."_

_"Well I'm tired. You should go," she turned facing him, showing no expression. How strange, she wasn't even happy to see him._

_"Did my little brother's confession overwhelm you?" he kissed her hand, trying to assure her that her man was here and not his idiot younger brother._

_She ripped her hand away. "You shouldn't eavesdrop." __She was giving him the cold shoulder. She sounded happy to be able to spend time with him earlier, why was she rejecting him now?_

_"Is my love not enough?" he asked, a little hurt. Would he be enough for her? Would his love ever be enough for anyone? __That was his last thought before he felt himself being pulled toward the door, saying goodnight to his love then leaving. But the nagging feeling in his heart continued. And he had a feeling of dread that came over his mind. This was just the beginning of drama to come…_

_Elena__ felt the self-hate-rate Damon was feeling at the moment. The fear of loosing Katherine._

* * *

><p>Elena jerked awake as she was bought back to present. Elena was literately in shock, and was shaking uncontrollably. She could see Bonnie, Stefan, Davina, Jeremy saying something, but she her mind wasn't registering what they were saying. All she could think was about the horrible scene of war she had seen a few moments ago. The scene Damon had to endure in his life. Damon. Where was Damon?!<p>

She moved her hand out to where he was supposed to be sitting next to her. Katherine had hurt him. She compelled him, used him, hurt him badly.

"Damon." She let out softly.

"Elena, are you alright?" Bonnie asked shaking her.

"Damon!" Elena came back to her senses when she realised Damon wasn't there,"Where's Damon?!"

"Are you fine?" Jeremy asked ignoring her question.

"Where is Damon?!" She yelled surprising everyone in the room.

"I saw him head upstairs." Davina said. Elena quickly got up and went upstairs toward Damon's room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how was it? Did you like it? Please review and share your ideas! I am really excited to hear you all! How was it?! Tell me! ****If you have any request FOR FLASHBACKS, I am all my ears. And REVIEW! They make me write faster!**

**P.S.: Last chapter got only two reviews, hope to get more this time? The FORBEWOOD wasn't over board this time, was it? I wish it wasn't. Was **FORBEWOOD **the only reason? If something else was there, please tell me. I would keep it in my mind and improve.  
><strong>


	10. And this is how Defan started to end!

**A/N: Hey everyone!**

****I don't own 'The Vampire Diaries'.****

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Elena opened the door to Damon's room with shaking hands. She had no idea what she would say to Damon when she see him. She didn't know how she will console him. <em>If she will be able to console him.<em> She herself could feel the pain he had felt back then, she was connected to him after all. Even though she wasn't connected to him at the present moment, she knew he was heart broken as soon as the door opened to reveal him sitting on his bed with a photo of Katherine in one of his hand and a bottle of Bourbon in the other.

"Are you fine?" Elena asked slowly approaching him. Damon looked up from his bottle to see who was there to see him. When his eyes landed on Elena, she could see the sad look in his eyes. The betrayal he was feeling. He was hurt. _Badly hurt._

"I am, Elena." Damon lied just like he used to in 1864. His memories were coming back, he somehow understood himself better than before. Now, he could see the difference between Elena and Katherine. Elena was always compassionate whereas Katherine wasn't. Elena cared about him, Katherine didn't.

"Don't lie to me Damon. You know, you can't." Elena said stopping his train of thought.

"I am not. I am sure there is some good reason. Katherine would not just hurt me like this. You and I, both know I haven't got all of my memories back." Damon said still in denial. The hurt was too much that, Damon had decided to turn a blind eye toward it.

Elena had no idea what to say. She knew Katherine will hurt him badly and she wanted to tell him that, but she stopped herself. It doesn't matter if she told him or not. He would find out one way or other. She thought if Damon was hurting less thinking Katherine really loved him then so be it. She didn't want or like to see him hurting and broken.

"Maybe." Elena mummer half-heartedly.

"Yes." Damon said with excitement,"That's gotta be it. I know Katherine love me." He was smiling. Elena wanted to tell Damon the truth, but the little simmer of hope, and _happiness, _she saw in Damon's eyes stopped her. She can't take it away. She can't ripe smile off Damon's face. _He looks so beautiful with it...Wait! Where did that thought came from?! Did I just called Damon Salvatore beautiful? No, no ways. This must be some side-effect of the spell!_

Elena stumbled a little and Damon vamp-speed to where she was standing,"Hey, are you okay?" He asked as he steadied her with one of his hand around her back and the other lifting her chin,"He look at me, are you fine? Something's wrong?"

"I am fine Damon." Elena said meeting his concerned filled blue orbs,"It's just the spell. Davina told us that it will be exhausting, remember?"

"Yeah, you should rest." Damon told Elena while leading her to his four-poster bed.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

When Elena woke up it took her mind some time to get a grip of where she was. She was still in Damon's room, she had fell asleep there only yesterday. As soon as the sleep evacuate Elena's mind all the memories; hers and Damon's, rushed back to her mind. Just thinking about the pain Damon had been through was enough for Elena to come back to her senses.

She looked around searching for Damon and when, she didn't saw him anywhere she got worried. She quickly got up and started looking for Damon in the whole house,"Damon! Damon, where are you?!"

"Down here!" Came his voice from downstairs. Elena quickly rushed there and saw Damon, Stefan and Caroline standing there by the 'blood fridge'.

"What's the matter?" Elena asked them as they were all staring at the blood bag in Stefan's hand like it was a puzzle that all of them were trying to solve.

"We were just tell Damon how much he loves animal blood." Caroline said winking at her. Elena instantly got what they were trying to do and decided to play along,"Didn't he preferred animal blood over human blood, Elena?" Caroline asked. If Damon had his memories he would never drink animal blood and they just wanted to see how he will react to this once he got his memories back.

"Yes, he did. I have never seen him drink human blood in as long as I can remember." Elena lied perfectly.

"Neither have I." Stefan added.

"Then why do we have so many human blood bags in here?" Damon asked.

"For Caroline." Stefan said,"She can't keep these at her home so she keep her stack here."

"Then why did you gave me human blood the first time after I lost my memories?" Damon asked Elena.

"You were really weak. Human blood heals faster that animal blood, that's why. If you had your memories back then, you would have refused it." She replied.

Damon reluctantly gave up and drank for the blood bag. It tasted awful. He took one sip,"How do you even manage to get this down you food pipe?" Damon asked Stefan. Stefan rolled his eyes and Damon continued drinking. He still remembered the taste of the human blood he had had a few days earlier. It tasted like chocolate or candy but this, this tasted like bitter medicine that no one likes.

* * *

><p>"So, you ready for the spell?" Davina asked as Jeremy and Stefan arranged the candles.<p>

After there morning 'prank' Elena had gone home, bath, put of some new comfortable cloths, and then drive back to the Boarding house. She was completely refreshed from the last night sleep in Damon's bed and the shower she had in the morning.

"I am." Elena announced.

"So am I." Damon told them.

Davina and Bonnie nodded as Damon and I took our place on the couch. When all was set, they the two witches held hand and started mumbling in some foreign witchy language.,"Clamávero ad eum caelestium spirituum venire adjuva nos." The similar feeling of the darkness eloping overcame Elena.

* * *

><p><strong>1864 - The Woods<strong>

_Damon is running after Katherine,"Where are we going?" He asked._

_"Everywhere!" Katherine answered vaguely._

_"Wait for me. I want to come with you." He said as he tried to catch up to her. When he did catch up he her, he pined Katherine against a tree_

_"You're faster than I thought." Katherine complemented._

_"Why must you always run from me?" He questioned._

_"Because I know that you will chase." Katherine answered something honestly for the first time._

_"Then let me chase you forever. Feed me your blood."_

_"I will not feed you, Damon. If you want it, take it." She cut her neck with a needle,"It is your choice to make."_

_"I choose you, Katherine." Damon said,"Promise me you will not tell my brother."_

_"I promise. It will be our little secret." Katherine promised. And with that he leaned toward her and drank her blood for the first time._

Elena was disgusted and not-so-disgusted at the same time. It was really not a sight on Elena list-to-see-in-hundred-years, but she can also fell Damon's happiness. He was truly and utterly in love with Katherine.

* * *

><p><strong>1864<strong>

_"Katherine, are you sure this will work?" Damon asked his girl. Elena could feel the pleasure Damon felt thinking of her as his girl._

_"Yes, dear." Katherine said and then stood on her toes to kiss him,"It will work." She mummer along Damon's lips._

**...**

_Damon was laying in the middle of the road while Katherine was sitting beside him waiting for some carriage to come._

_"Hey, someone's here." Katherine said as her human ears picked up a voice,"Stay still. Okay?" Katherine asked and Damon answered by nodding before closing his eyes._

_When the carriage was close enough and the people in it could see the scene Katherine got up and called for help,"Please," She ran toward the carriage at human speed as it came to halt,"Please help us." When she reached the carriage she was the driver and pleaded him,"Please, my husband, he's been hurt, please help him." Damon's chest swelled as he heard those word slip from Katherine's mouth. He knew they were doing this to train him and what she was saying was not the truth but then also he felt happy._

_The driver of the carriage got down to look after the "injured" man laying on the road and the passenger inside the carriage also got out and questioned Katherine,"What are you doing out here in the middle id the night? It's not safe."_

_"No," Katherine said in her regular voice,"No sir." Then before the gentleman could make any move Katherine bared her fangs,"It's not safe." And bit into the poor man's neck directly drinking from his main artery._

_Hearing his screams the driver who was kneeling down by Damon's side turned around. He saw the passenger's dead body lying by the carriage, but did not see Katherine. He looked back to where Damon was laying, but till that time Katherine had appeared right in front of him. Her eyes became red and she drained the blood from the man who screamed for his life. She tossed him aside when she had drained him, blood drenching her chin._

_"And that's how it's done." Katherine said as she wiped the front of her dress with her palms. Damon slowly and cautiously got up and looked at the two dead men._

_"What happens to the bodies?" Damon asked crucially._

_"Well, I'll take them into the woods and the other animals will finish them off." Hearing this Damon looked at the bodies again and then at Katherine, he felt a bit frightened,"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Katherine asked him with the blood still flowing down her chin._

_Damon nodded,"I'm ready. I want you to turn me."_

_"When it's time. Kiss me." Katherine ordered. Damon pulled a handkerchief from his coat pocket with a flourish and moved to wipe the blood off Katherine's chin, but Katherine grabbed his hand and moved in closer,"You should get a taste." Katherine moved in closer to kiss Damon, but Damon moved away._

_"Sorry." Damon said a bit ashamed that he couldn't kiss her like that._

_"Don't be. Soon you won't be able to get enough." She hinted that she will turn him by saying this statement. _At that Elena felt the happiness Damon was feeling at that moment. He truly did love her. Even if he didn't like something, he would do it for her. And he proved that by doing what he did next.

_ Damon hesitated for a moment before kissing Katherine's bloody face with a fiery passion. When Damon pulled away and the blood from Katherine's chin had smudge on Damon's lips which Katherine wipes at with her finger._

* * *

><p><strong>MYSTIC FALLS, 1864 - SALVATORE HOME<strong>

_Katherine and Damon are under the covers in Katherine's bed. Katherine giggled loudly and asked,"What are you doing? Stop it!" Katherine pulled the covers down and Damon popped up next to her, wrapping his arm around her waist._

_"Make me." He challenged. Katherine rolled Damon over and straddled him, baring her fangs and hissing. Damon looked up at her with curiosity. He caressed her face and she placed her hand on top of his, smiling down at him._

All the while Elena was looking at him, inside him, searching for any sign of fear or anxiety, but she found none. Instead of it she found care and how beautiful he thought she looked.

_ Suddenly, someone knocks on the door,__"Yes?" Katherine asked as she retracted her fangs and her eyes become normal again. She turned her head to see who's entering, but remains on top of Damon, pinning his wrists down with her hands. Emily enters the room._

_"Excuse me, Miss Katherine. Miss Pearl is here to see you." She informed her._

_"I'll be down soon. Please ask her to wait." Katherine told her and Emily waited to be dismissed,"Thank you, Emily." Emily exited the room, shutting the door behind her. Katherine looked down at Damon, pouting her bottom lip._

_"Fun's over."_

_"Hmm, no." Damon caressed Katherine's face and Katherine leaned down and kissed him._

* * *

><p><em><strong>MYSTIC FALLS, 1864 - SALVATORE HOUSE<strong>_

_"As descendants of the Founding Families, they'll want to know that they can count on you." Giuseppe Salvatore said as he walked down his property and converse with his two sons. He hadn't told Damon and Stefan about Vampire till now. Before telling them he wanted to know they will support them._

_"Of course they can. Is there any doubt?" Stefan questioned, hint of hurt seeping through his voice._

_"I'm not sure your brother Damon understands the importance of duty." Giuseppe spoke, trying to Damon. But Damon had face and heard this one to many tyime to give a damn. He turned a deaf ear to Giuseppe's word._

_"Damon left the Confederacy on principle. It was his choice and should be respected." Stefan defended his brother._

_"You'll forgive me if I have trouble respecting a deserter." Giuseppe voiced still not giving up. _God! How could a father be like this? how could Giuseppe act this cold toward his own son?!_ Elena thought to himself._

_"Well, I never asked for your respect." Damon replied, finally getting fed up. Giuseppe stopped and faced Damon, who halted in front of his father. He had finally gotten the reaction he wanted so he used the ultimate weapon._

_"Good for you, Damon. Because all I have is disappointment." He said looking Damon dead in the eyes; making sure Damon get that Giuseppe was saying this from the bottom of his heart._

_Stefan felt the tension in the air and changed the topic,"You said the town is in trouble?"_

_"There's been too many deaths." He said breaking his staring match with Damon,"It is time for us to fight back and stop these killers."_

_"Killers? What are you talking about?" Stefan asked confused. He wasn't just acting, he really didn't get what his father was saying._

_"We live amongst demons." Giuseppe told his sons._

_"You're being cryptic now, father. Why don't you just say the word?" Damon challenged._

_"Vampires." On seeing the surprise on Damon's and Stefan's face he continued,"They exist." He didn't know that know that and that wasn't the reason for their surprise,"And they live amongst us. But we have a plan to kill them. And you're going to help us." Giuseppe looked at Stefan, who nods, understandingly, trying to keep the façade when all he wanted to was panic. Giuseppe then looked at Damon, who did not make a move to indicate what he was thinking._

* * *

><p><strong>MYSTIC FALLS, 1864 - SALVATORE HOUSE<strong>

_Giuseppe Salvatore and Katherine were playing croquet in the garden,"You can trust me, Mr. Salvatore. I would never cheat." Katherine said, hitting the ball with her mallet, knocking it through the bridge. Giuseppe sighed and Katherine giggled devilishly. Damon and Stefan approached the pair._

_"I'm losing over here. Again!" Giuseppe said to Stefan and Damon, taking his turn at the game and Katherine curtsied at Damon and stopped walking and observed the game._

_"She's good. I almost believe she genuinely likes him." Damon told Stefan._

_"Perhaps she does." Stefan suggested._

_Damon scoffed,"She knows father would have her killed if he knew the truth."_

_"Not if we talk to him; explained how we feel. He could help us keep her safe." Stefan finally voiced what had been in the back of his mind from quite sometime. Damon turned his body toward Stefan and faced him fully._

_"Have you gone mad? No, no, father would drive the stake in her himself!" Damon panicked._

_"That's not true. We can trust him." Stefan insisted._

_"No, no, not with this. Please, promise me you won't tell him, Stefan." Damon said as he gripped Stefan's shoulder, needing physical contact to tell his brother he was dead serious and this wasn't just cause of Damon's differences with Giuseppe. Katherine watched them from across the garden, her smile faltering. They look over at her,"I promise." Stefan uttered._

* * *

><p><strong>MYSTIC FALLS, 1864 - SALVATORE HOUSE<strong>

_At the Salvatore House, Giuseppe watched the Sheriff place a muzzle over Katherine and picked her up with the help of another man. Instantly Damon bolted inside the room."No! Don't take her!" Damon yelled making a move forward to stop the two men taking the love of his life._

_ Elena was feeling all the love and fear Damon was. Fear of Loosing Katherine. The love of his life! Elena scoffed as she thought that. Yeah the love of his life who will leave him in a few minutes!_

_Giuseppe grabbed Damon and slammed him against the wall. Damon struggled to free himself, but the two men carried Katherine out of the room. Katherine looked over at Damon, to weak to do anything. _Too weak my a$$. Elena thought to herself. She such a good actress. She would win _Film-Fare-Award_ if she does a movie!

_"Do you know what they'll do to you if you're branded a sympathizer? You'll be killed along with them!" Giuseppe shouted at Damon but Damon just ignored him still trying to free himself. This was the first time he had shown that he care if Damon lived or died, but Damon was too overwhelmed by everything around him, so he didn't noticed that._

_Damon grabbed his father by the shoulders and looked him dead in the eye,"Then let me be killed."_

* * *

><p>Damon and Elena woke up with gasps and everyone in the room looked toward them.<p>

"Why did you stopped the spell? I am not exhausted yet." Elena asked Bonnie and Davina.

"Neither am I." Damon added.

"We also get tired, Elena, Damon. If there is a significant memory coming we feel the power change and have to take a break as to regain our full power." Davina explained and everyone nodded in understanding.

"Bonnie, I saw Emily." Elena told her.

"What? How? What was she doing?" Bonnie asked excited to know about her ancestor.

"I didn't see her for long. She just came to give Katherine a message when Katherine was with Damon. That' how I saw her." Elena said,"She's cute." She added as an after thought.

"After all, who's ancestor is she?" Bonnie asked patting herself and everyone in the room bust out laughing, including Damon and Bonnie herself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how was it? Did you like it? Please review and share your ideas! I am really excited to hear you all! How was it?! Tell me! ****If you have any request FOR FLASHBACKS, I am all my ears. And REVIEW! They make me write faster!**


End file.
